Uta No Prince Sama: Secret Origins
by xxXMythiaXxx
Summary: The Happy Pulse affected all but one person in the entire world after the Uta Pri Awards. That girl was somehow brought into the Shining Agency as STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, and Raging Agency's HEAVEN's critic and co-composer. Hirano Aoi was unmistakably different, yet connected with each of them, and was even related to Nanami...as her twin! Oh, the reverse harem restarts...
1. Who Is That Girl?

**Summary: The legend of the Happy Pulse was found in STARISH's Maji Love Songs. It had affected even the most cold-hearted ones, creating a stir in the world. However, only one person is destined to be unaffected, who happened to be a girl of sixteen named Hirano Aoi, a hostile and cold one who grew up alone. Saotome had reached her and hired her in the Shining Agency as a critic and co-composer for his bands STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT, along with Raging Agency's HEAVENS. Hirano was somehow connected to every one of them, especially Haruka...but how? OC**

**Mia: I am obsessed with this anime, honestly. I don't completely know of Camus' route, along with Hijirikawa's and some others, but from wikia and the anime, I had tried my best of the accuracy of each character's personalities and such! I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Uta no Prince Sama (I wish).**

* * *

Chapter One: Who Is That Girl?

It had been over a week since STARISH had won the UtaPri Award against HEAVENS. They celebrated their victory by having two weeks of a break, one already passing by like a swift bird. STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT had several ways to celebrate, but they had argued all of the time on what to do.

Ai Mikaze and Camus hadn't really cared about any type of party, since they would just decline the invitation anyway. Ranmaru Kurosaki would come if there were really well described food in the invitation, and Reiji Kotobuki would always come because he was really kind in his own way and liked to socialize.

Haruka Nanami took a break on composing and songwriting as well, having time to meet up with STARISH and the others.

Shining Saotome, however, wasn't free to do what his singing group pleased temporarily. He was very busy speaking with a girl he was _very_ interested in and wished to hire. After their private meeting, he hired her without any paperwork needed. After all, according to her, only he had learned her darkest secrets.

However, she had more that she kept deep inside. She knew a lot about the people she was about to work with and wanted them to not know as much about her.

"Oh ho! Look out below!" Saotome bellowed in the skies, apparently skydiving and landed in a comfy parachute on the bottom grounds next to the master course building he owned.

"Shining Saotome!" Nanami exclaimed in surprise, seeing the principal through the window of her room. She rushed by the window, pulling it up.

"Miss Haruka! Summon the others!" His loud lion-like roar reached the redhead's ears, as she bobbed her head and ran out of her room. The music sheets she was looking over scattered in the ground and on her bed by the rush of wind.

Running through the halls, she bumped into Ranmaru. "Kurosaki-sama!" she called instinctively. "I need you to help me gather everyone up because Shining Saotome-sama wishes to speak with us!" Her yellowish-orange eyes practically pleaded to the dual-eyed man, who sighed tiredly.

"What does that old man want now?" he mumbled, rolling his eyes. "Right, where do we meet?"

"Outside, where the fountain with the angel statue is at the front door," Nanami replied breathlessly as she was already in the other hall. Ranmaru ran a hand in his short choppy grayish-white hair, as he himself turned the ball of his heel and walked away to gather the juniors he 'mentored,' which were Ren Jingugi and Masato Hijirikawa.

Meanwhile, the room closest to Nanami's was where STARISH members Kurusu Syo and Shinomiya Natsuki lived in, along with their senior Mikaze. She knocked at the door with reverberating bangs, hoping that they were inside. "Who is it?" asked a voice whom the redhead knew all too well.

"It's me! I need you guys to come with me because Saotome wants us to come outside!" she exclaimed in response. The door swung open, and out came Natsuki and Syo.

Syo groaned. "I wonder what our producer wants now."

"Maybe it's something important, Syo-kun," Natsuki pointed out in hopes that it would lighten up the smaller blonde's mood.

The blue-eyed boy just shrugged with a tired face and they headed to get the rest of the group. Mikaze wasn't in their room, so they moved on to Aijima Cecile's room where he and Camus were supposed to be.

Gathering them along, the two men left to meet them outside. Syo and Natsuki still stayed at Nanami's side, rushing to Otoya Ittoki and Ichinose Tokiya's room, with their senior Reiji conveniently inside.

Ranmaru and his juniors were outside, waiting as well with Mikaze in tow. Nanami and her company had heard the helicopter whirring and the loud laugh Saotome had. They all dashed outside and to everyone's surprise, Saotome was holding firmly onto a rag sack that squirmed inside.

Struggling and screams were emitting from the bag, and when it stopped, it left a dark aura. Nanami's multi-colored eyes switched to chibi white circles with lashes, her body frozen from it. "W-What's that?" she cautiously asked, taking a step back.

"Hey! Don't tell me that you kidnapped whoever's inside!" Syo indignantly yelled, mad but unsurprised at Saotome's action.

"What are you saying, Mister Kurusu?" Saotome chuckled loudly. "I'm just dropping off a package! Your vacation is cut short due to necessities and life, and so this package is given to you early! Say hello to your harsh critic!"

He dropped to the ground with a thud, his feet planted onto the ground. He slumped the sack and the body inside wriggled relentlessly. "What are you, Saotome? Get me out, or else I'll strangle you! This is not how you treat new employees, idiot!"

"I'll let the others take care of that," Shining replied with a snicker, frolicking around the bag. "It looks like my time is cut short. She will be both of your critic and co-composer for STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT, right Miss Aoi Hirano?"

The sack stirred. _Aoi Hirano,_ she narrowly thought. _I need to remember that._

"Critic?"

"Co-composer?"

Everyone stumped on Saotome's words, as he waved goodbye and held onto the floating ladder reaching up from the hovering helicopter. The helicopter then flew off, and the headmaster of the high-class music academy was out of sight.

The people then turned to the bag, which didn't move anymore. Haruka was the first to run to the bag, untying it. She gasped at the sight. "Are you okay?" she asked as she held out a hand for the girl to grab on to.

The girl stood up without the redhead's help, her mouth drawing a thin line. "I thank you for your consideration, but there's no need for that," the stuffed girl said. Her silver sleeveless jacket was unzipped, revealing a plain white tee. Her hoodie was on her head, with black gloves on her hands and skinny light gray denim jeans on her legs, knee-high boots on her feet. What was mostly distinctive about her character was her blue-colored hair and her dark tinted sunglasses resting on her nose, her identity basically covered.

"So, your name is Hirano Aoi-san?" Nanami asked with a sweet relieved smile plastered on her face.

"Yes Hitomi," Hirano replied, which made the girl blink.

"H-Hitomi?" Of course, Hitomi could be a name that meant 'beautiful-eyed,' which in Nanami's appearance seemed fit. Since then, Hirano had called Haruka 'Hitomi' because of her mysterious yet bright eyes that seemed to reflect off her innocent thoughts.

Hirano nodded. "'Hitomi Izumi' is my name for you, since your eyes reflect a fountain," she said with a confirmed expression. The boys in the background seemed lost in the dust, watching the two already conversing about something somewhat friendly yet not understandable.

Once she named the girl based off her first impression, her face ran cold and turned her attention to the boys. "My name is Hirano Aoi," she addressed them with a monotonous tone. "Saotome Shining wasn't very specific as to who I am, to my disliking. Shuffling me into an uncomfortable sack was inconvenient and unreasonable, but…I must say, working with you might be the highlight to my constantly demanding life."

Aoi dusted off her jeans, pulling on her hoodie to cover her head and adjusting her glasses. "Anyway, I will be your critic, and Saotome was right for saying that I won't be nice about it. I will also be co-composing with Izumi Hitomi once I relearn how to play my past instruments. Lastly, Saotome wishes for me to take turns in everyone's bedroom, starting with Mikaze Ai, Kurusu Syo, and Shinomiya Natsuki's room," she explained further. "I will be inside the first 'living room' I see, hoping for peace. If anyone dares to bother me, I will knock the light off of you. Understand? Great."

She didn't even allow the others to answer, as she commented from their silence and all that was heard was her boots clanking, heading inside the building.

"She's obviously a woman dwelling only on words to look threatening," Ren noted while smirking. "Young lady's very interesting."

"But isn't Hirano-san strange? I mean, I've never met anyone like her," Ittoki mentioned with a frown. "Why would she want to act mean when she obviously doesn't look like the kind?"

Cecile entered the conversation, saying, "Aoi-chan's unstable, possibly from a traumatizing moment of her past. However, she most likely knows something about us that she doesn't like."

"From the looks of it, she knows about your uncanny ability to know someone's personality from their eyes," Hijirikawa commented, referring to when he did that with the STARISH members. That triggered everyone to thinking about her glasses.

"Could it be the glasses are just for style, or that Hira-chan has something on her face?" Natsuki questioned, attempting for the mystery to be logically solved.

Syo shook his head deliberately. "No, she's definitely onto us, whatever it is."

"She's just anti-social. There's nothing overly odd about that," Tokiya deadpanned, "so stop it with the topic. Her case is normal and let's just hope that her personality won't be much of a problem with our everyday life."

Nanami looked over at the pop stars, frowning at this. "Ichinose-san's…somewhat right. She's probably just nervous so let's give her a good time and make her smile," she added while beaming herself.

This caused the STARISH boys to lighten their hearts. "Haru-chan's right," Shinomiya agreed with a wide grin, "though we can't talk to her anytime soon. She said that she'd kill us after all."

Reiji then laughed hard in the background, causing Nanami and the boys to turn their attention to the Pioneer Prince. "You guys are too funny!" he chuckled while clutching his sides. "Man up! She can't be so serious with that cute face!"

Camus cut in, "Kotobuki, don't give them a risky idea. Mikaze, do you know anything?"

"According to my research," Ai responded instantly, "Hirano's hair color is light blue, her eye color is seen by witnesses as either orange, green, or yellow, her height is 158 cm, and her age is sixteen. Her background and history are unknown, her birthdate is unknown, and so are her tendencies. However…" he trailed off, slowly shutting his mouth.

"However what?" Kurosaki grunted, his body tingling to leave. "I'm not getting any younger here."

Mikaze's eyes wavered, replying, "Her hands are seemingly gloved to hide her deep scars on her skin, according to eyewitnesses. However, it could be discoloration."

"Does your source say if that was self-abuse?" Camus asked.

"No, it doesn't," the levelheaded boy answered. "She's now my new test subject of the matter. I'll be sure to tell you if I have a confirmed answer."

He sought his chance to leave, and so Mikaze was already leaving. "Ai-Ai! Where are you going?" Kotobuki called out.

"To my room," he quickly replied, walking faster inside.

"I'm leaving as well," Hijirikawa said after a long period of silence. One by one, the boys left, leaving Haruka staring at the sack.

The redhead mumbled, "Hirano-san left something…" She picked up an orange bottle of pills, with Hirano's name and other medical information on it. "This must be important. I need to give it back to her."

And so Nanami left to go inside, the bottle of pills held tightly in her hand.

"Hey, Nanami-san!" Ittoki energetically called, the shorthaired girl stopping to turn her head around. Otoya, the positive super red-haired red-eyed boy was waving at her, running towards her. He brightly smiled, pointing to her closed hand. "What's that?"

"Hirano-san left something in the sack she was in," the girl quickly explained. "I'm going to give it to her now. She said that she would be in the closest living room she would find, and I know where that is—"

"Nanami-san," Ittoki interrupted, causing her to stop in mid-sentence and lift her head up to him. "Remember what she said? She doesn't want to be bothered. Remember the threat?" His body was anxious and jumpy, which the girl easily noticed.

Nanami's eyes faltered, but she kept her lips curled upward. "I know you're worried that I might get hurt, but she's as much of a girl as I am. Besides, once I give her a good reason why I came, she won't hurt me."

"I suggest that I come with you." _That's not necessary,_ Haruka thought, but didn't say aloud. She merely shook her head and walked to the door where she felt in her gut that Aoi was in.

She knocked on the door quietly, and she heard the sound of skin smacking on skin. Hirano moaned on the other side, glancing at the door before standing up from the light green couch chair and pulling the doorknob downward.

Aoi blinked through her sunglasses. It was then that Haruka realized that she was the exact same height as she was. "Izumi Hitomi? The likes of you attempting to stand up to me after what I said…" Her words wandered off into the distance, leaving the two in an uncomfortable silence.

"I came here to give you something you accidentally dropped," Haruka muttered frankly as she held the familiar white-capped bottle out to her.

Hirano Aoi immediately grabbed the object from the pale-skinned girl's hand. "You shouldn't have seen this," she mumbled. She tapped the hard plastic, hearing the sound echo through the silent hall. "Well, now you know one."

"One what?" Haruka repeated dubiously.

"You see, I have many secrets," Aoi whispered, "and you just found out one. Every time you learn a secret, you figure out the real puzzle." A corner of the blue-haired girl's mouth curled upward.

"_I'll be looking forward for you to figure out what's laid out in front of you._"

"Nanami-san!" Otoya cried through the hallway. "Don't open the—ah, Hirano-san…"

Aoi sighed silently. "Thank you for giving me this, Nanami Haruka," she thanked before shutting the door suddenly in front of the orange-haired girl's nose. She rubbed the tender spot, turning around to face 'Savior A.'

"She wasn't very bad," she remarked in front of the scarlet-haired boy, who stared at her blankly. "She was actually very kind. She just needs to trust us…that's all." _I wonder what that secret thing Hirano-san was talking about_, Haruka thought with a troubled look. _Hirano-san's sick…she needs someone to watch over her, to take care of her._

She lifted her head to bear her eyes at Ittoki. "Ittoki-kun, we must take care of Hirano-san. She's sick, but insists that she takes care of it herself. I just can't watch her push us away like this."

Otoya stared at the door. "Who is Aoi Hirano?" he mumbled, ruffling his flyaway locks. They both turned to the door, their eyes full of curiosity and concern at who Hirano was.

* * *

**Mia: So...like?**

**I have more chapters already laid out, but I'm updating once a week, hopefully. Just to keep things organized.**

**Please review because that gives me more inspiration! :)**


	2. Constructive Criticism

**Mia: Hmn...I think that I may have to kick it up a notch...however, thanks to those who took the time to read this and favorite/follow! Reviews are inspiring, though.**

**I don't own UtaPri, but own my OC Hirano Aoi. :)**

* * *

Chapter Two: Constructive Criticism

Hirano had stared at her glass filled with water. She was alone in the living room, no one daring to bother her. Her stiff shoulders relaxed, as she reached out for the glass.

A loud thud was heard, shaking the cup before the blue-haired girl could touch the cold glass. She twitched at the sudden movement, watching the water ripple from above. "What was that?" she muttered as her multi-colored eyes flung up and her head craned to the left. Her senses told her that it came from that direction, though she paid no further attention to the brief incident and grasped the glass of water.

She reached it up to her lips, and took a sip, then a large gulp. She almost choked, for at that moment blood was clotting her throat. So with swift movements, she rapidly shoved the pill in her mouth and swallowed it all in.

Aoi narrowed her eyes at the glass, with its water tinted red from the blood. "I should get more a more updated prescription," she mentioned to herself as a reminder to do sooner or later.

She stood up, grabbing the glass and pouring the liquid into a potted plant. She was getting hot so she pulled the hoodie off of her warm head and adjusted her glasses. The bottle of pills was thrust in her jacket pocket, and she made sure that it stayed secure so that it wouldn't fall off a second time.

An hour had passed. Hirano had used that peaceful amount of time to read books and research on STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT, and even had time to search up HEAVENS. The interested girl had organized the information in a locked file. She closed her personal laptop and used a bag Saotome gave her to place her belongings in it.

Aoi had known that she would have to watch the singers' performances sooner or later, and so she decided that getting it over with was her best choice to do with her slow time.

And so Hirano walked out of the room, attempting to find her way to her room shared with three other boys to her discomfort. Out of all people, Saotome hadn't allowed the girl to share a spacious room with Nanami. She was a girl, and they had the space, so why couldn't she just sleep in there as long as she was working alongside with her instead of taking turns with the _boys_?

It was too irrational for the girl to comprehend. "Saotome Shining, you are too confusing," she mumbled with an exasperated sigh.

Aoi had passed by the other rooms that were labeled, purposefully dropping notes to meet her somewhere in the building.

Finally, she had found the room, and opened the door. All three roommates were in there, turning their heads to blink at her presence. Aoi gulped down her bile and blood, watching them witness her every move. "I'm just placing my things here," she told them as she walked to a corner of the room. She carefully placed the laptop bag on the corner, pulling out a compacted fence that she stretched out and placed over it protectively.

"What are you doing, Hira-chan?" Natsuki asked, his head leaning towards her.

Aoi turned around, annoyed by the blonde's curiosity but secretly admiring his positive stance. "Fencing my belongings so that no one tries to get it," she stoically replied. "If you ever try, the fence would send signals to my phone. If you break it, the same would be done to you."

"Hey, do you have any clothes in there?" Syo asked while lying down casually in the top bunk of the bed.

Aoi stiffened at this. Hesitantly, she responded, "I only had time to pack a pair of nightwear and some undergarments. I'll shop when I find the time." Her mouth drew a thin line, uncomfortable of the question but answering it anyway. She wondered why she had.

Mikaze watched her every action, from her expressions to her movements. He took note of her uncertain and her annoyed look, storing that in his head to think about when he conversed with her.

"I'll be critiquing your performances in ten minutes, so I'll be meeting all of you in Music Room A7," Hirano spoke as she checked in her bag for all of her possessions.

In truth, Aoi hid and masked practically _everything_ she did. She was very wary of them, but wished to become close friends with them. She had thought so farfetched, to her disliking.

She drew out a notepad and pen, pushing the pen in her…bare ear. "Hey, now that I think about it, your hoodie's off," Syo remarked. Aoi twitched at that, precipitously hovering the hood over her head.

"If you speak a word about this to anyone, you'd be dead before you even open your mouth again to say _anything_," Hirano muttered darkly, stressing the last word out. She strode to the door and headed out.

Shinomiya pitied the girl. "Hira-chan," he mumbled sadly as the blue tips of the girl's hair vanished. "She acts as if she can't trust anyone."

"You got that right," Syo agreed with his eyes constricted. "What about you?" The two juniors turned to the cyan-haired boy, who looked away from them.

"The test subject's continuing to do the unexpected," Mikaze replied. "Trusting people are apparently not a concern to her. She's just here to do her job."

"But…I can't help but feel that something's off about her," Natsuki thought aloud.

Syo scoffed. "Everything's off about her. However, I think I know what you're saying. Hirano's just…something sticks out. As if it has something to do with Nanami…" Kurusu somehow felt the same way. He couldn't put his thoughts into words without it making sense, which frustrated him.

Ai had pretended to not care about their conversation, but couldn't help but think about the girl, wondering how she's related to Nanami. _Why did they refer to the composer? _Mikaze wondered. _What relation could she be with Hirano Aoi?_

Ai frowned at how much of a challenge this girl alone is. He still remembered the way the sack stirred when Shining Saotome had called her name for the first time. It was as if that wasn't her name…

"Oi, Mister Senior," Syo called, snapping the boy's processing mind. "We got to meet up with Hirano."

Ai nodded, shaking his thoughts purposefully and walking out of the room with the juniors. Although, during the entire walk there, he had thought of what that girl was possibly trying to hide in that bag. If she surrounded it with a fence, he wondered if something secret was in there.

How he wished to know.

Before they entered, they heard the piano playing. It was slow and elegant, as if the listener was in a dream. Mikaze's eyes shot up, his ear unconsciously pressing through the door.

Hirano felt the keys were familiar. The sixteen-year-old hadn't played it for three years, but then she remembered how free she felt playing it. She instantly stopped when she sensed the door open.

She stood up rapidly, causing the music sheets she pulled out to float to the ground. "Oh, you're here already," she said as her brows crossed. Aoi picked up the flying papers and tried to organize them, while Natsuki clapped.

"That was so good!" Shinomiya exclaimed, grinning kindly at the blue-haired woman.

"Yeah, I thought that you didn't know how to play," Syo added with a smile on his face himself.

Aoi's eyes widened at their words, left speechless. "That…stop," she directed in embarrassment. "Forget that you ever heard it."

"Then you shouldn't have played it very loudly, or at all," Mikaze pointed out, causing the girl to slam her hand on the top of the piano. Syo and Natsuki hugged each other at the sudden action, then immediately repulsed from each other in disgust (or at least Syo did, Natsuki just kept clinging on).

The door swung open once again, revealing the others. "We saw your note," Reiji said with a laugh. "Your handwriting's really beautiful."

"That's enough," Hirano dismissed crossly. "We're here for me to tell you what I think about your performances. I'll also be watching your lyrics, timing, dance routine, emotion, and more. Be mindful that I will be bluntly honest, and hope that all of you can take in constructive criticism well."

"Now there's a serious person here," Kurosaki muttered, slightly in admiration. Reiji, next to the white-haired man, tilted his head at his words. He noticed the sliver of admiration, smiling at how the girl managed to already impress Ran-Ran.

Hirano continued, "Now, I will be first hearing QUARTET NIGHT's "Powazon Kiss. Kotobuki Reiji, Mikaze Ai, Kurosaki Ranmaru, and Camus…please perform for me." She sighed shortly, pulling out her pen behind her ear and her notepad to note what flaws she distinctively found.

The four boys stood in front of her, ready for Nanami to press play on the radio. They stood in their positions, and the music started. Her bold pen grazed onto the paper in curvy symmetrical lines and dots, forming the following words of their performance, excluding her personal thoughts. The words weighed more on the facts.

QUARTET NIGHT: Powazon Kiss

Romanji Version (NOT Kanji or Translation English)**:**

**Ｒ****：** Give In To Temptation

**Ａ****：** My Promise To You

**Ｒ****：** I'll Rock You Hard

**Ｃ****：** With My Deep Emotion

**Ｒ****：** Koe o kikasete**—hand motion against body from hat to waist**

**Ｒ****：** Kami o nabikase

**Ａ****：** Ah, Lesson Of The Night**—hand motion sliding seductively from waist flinging up to forehead line**

**Ｃ****：** Slowly, Slowly**—waving hand as if wading in water**

**Ｒ****：** Yasashii hidarite

**Ｒ****：** Karamaru migite

**Ａ****：** Ai you yukiba wo

**Ｃ****：** Sagashite

**Ｒ****：** Tokei wa hora mienai furishite**—Walking up, his face leaned near mine with an alluring yet energetic smile. Our noses almost touched…too close**

**Ｒ****：** Tsuite koi yo ari no mama**—As if the background around me blurred into distracting colors at that verse. Ranmaru had walked up behind but didn't do anything disturbing to my taste**

**Ａ****：** Mune ni mimi wo atete mina yo**—Mikaze walked up as well, singing while pressing his ear on my chest. I could've blushed at that perverted move he swept at me, but I did notice from the touch that he…never mind that**

**Ｃ****：** Omae to no kyori ni kodou ga**—Thankfully, he killed that verse without stepping too forward. At least one member of this boy band is aware of space**

**All****：** Feeling, Feeling, Feeling, Ah…

**All****：** Kuruwasetai POWAZON KISS

**Ｒ****：** Rocking Hard, Rocking Hard**—It was then I saw his rock side…**

**All****：** Torokete POWAZON KISS

**Ｒ****：** More And More, And**—His hand movements motioning for me to come to him was done considerably well**

**Ｒ****・****Ｒ****・****Ｃ****：** Towa ni POWAZON KISS (Ah…)

**Ａ****：** Kokoro mo mama

**All****：** ataeyou POWAZON KISS

**Ｃ****：** Love o kanjiro**—Solo verse…I'm assuming that they'd overlap**

**Ｒ****・****Ｃ****：** Love ni moero**—I'm not surprised that I was right from my last note**

**Ｒ****・****Ａ****・****Ｃ****：** Love o shinjiro**—Oh? Ai's voice had been added to the verse. I had assumed for Reiji to, since his voice register is lower that Mikaze's**

**All****：** Love Is All! QUARTET NIGHT**—Kotobuki strained and barely made that verse. However, it's considerably impressive and the tying lyrics in the end are very well done. The last dance move of the routine with their arm up is perfect for the ending. However…one word for this is unemotional. It didn't affect me whatsoever therefore it failed**

The music ran to a stop, the music dimming in the background. Hirano had written down of her thoughts, and then spoke up. "One word to describe this song: _emotionless_. The music and lyrics are filled with love and desperateness, yet lacks feeling."

The room was struck dumb at her words. Aoi cleared her throat before continuing. "Let's start with Kotobuki Reiji. I overall would think that people who like catchy songs would certainly like this. You have shown enthusiasm and uniqueness throughout the entire song, giving your personality. However, it's not very appropriate, for the song type is more serious and temptation for love, not giddy and happy," she sternly spoke.

"Kurosaki Ranmaru, your voice would sound fit for music like this, but you're singing for no one. Your voice is too aggressive, as if you hate love and therefore the song's lyrics meant nothing to you.

Mikaze Ai, your singing voice is very ranged, driven and high, but is almost robotic. No feelings at all conveyed in the music. Reiji felt content, and Ranmaru felt hatred, while you…sounded like you don't convey any feelings.

Last but not least, Camus. Your voice is very low and smooth, like a river stone. It sounds as if love is something different to you though. You have nobody to sing this song to because you don't have the heart or feeling.

Overall, it was more like rhapsody, for I didn't feel your pull. The choreography's attractive to many women, I can see, but that's all. The timing and movements match up with the words, which is clever. You switched patterns with each singer, but I think that Reiji was straining to hit the high notes when you four overlapped each other towards the end of the chorus. I would prefer Mikaze Ai and Kotobuki Reiji to switch places there, so that it doesn't sound edgy. However, it feels right considering the mood of the song, so it really depends if that verse would force the voice or not." She wrote more notes onto her notepad, and plopped the pen down.

The room was left speechless. STARISH had absorbed every analyzing word, slightly anxious of how she would think of their own performance, witnessing the harsh tone of Hirano's true criticism.

The Pioneer Princes had thought that Aoi had vanquished them with only words. Nothing can describe their thoughts on her notes, and so Reiji spoke first. "You think that I couldn't hit the high notes?"

"Oh, you certainly have to some extent," Hirano rightfully responded. "Although, seeing Mikaze would be the better fit, I would prefer him over you."

Ai's lips were pressed firmly together, forming a straight line. "Emotionless? My voice is like a robot?"

Aoi nodded profusely. "As if you yourself _are_ a robot. But ah ha, what am I saying?" she laughed lightly, not meaning to laugh at all. Mikaze was taken aback from this joke, taking it seriously and then paying closer attention to the girl.

Camus spoke next. "What am I missing to the song?" he asked.

"Simple—_heart_," Aoi replied, her hand resting on the table. "You have no love life. No lover has entered your heart, which is sad. Without the experience of love, the song isn't complete. Never will unless you find someone."

Camus' blue eyes trailed down. Ichinose's lips parted, remembering how Hyuga Ryuya had told him the same words. He knew that the girl in front of him knew what true music was, and he thought that he might have gotten it.

"Oi, what's the meaning of this?" Kurosaki raged. "What do you mean I'm aggressively despising love?"

"You're showing it right now," Hirano deadpanned. "It's as if you'd rather fall in love with your bass guitar." _How did she know that I play the bass? _Ranmaru wondered in disbelief. _This girl really knows what she's saying._

Despite being bested, Reiji smiled. "You must have past experience with comebacks and observations, huh?"

"Don't change the subject," Hirano quickly ordered, clearing her throat. "Now, STARISH, I haven't heard your song. Either one is fine, whether it's 'Maji Love 1000%' or 'Maji Love 2000%'."

The STARISH group whispered to each other before nodding and turning to the blue head. "We choose 2000%," they replied in sync.

"Wait!" Haruka spoke out of terms. Everyone had turned to her.

"Is there something you'd like to say, Izumi Hitomi?" Hirano inquired with a cocked brow, picking up her pen from her pad.

Nanami stepped a foot towards her. "I was just wondering…have you felt that happy feeling in your heart when STARISH had played at the UtaPri Awards?" she asked timidly.

The room fell silent at this. Hirano's eyes flickered a light for a moment before she laughed. This caught everyone off guard. "D-Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you didn't," Aoi laughed before cutting her fit short and returning to her tedious face. "There's a legend about the 'Happy Pulse' you're speaking of. I witnessed the effects of it all around me, wondering why I'm not glowing a bright pink and feeling like floating up to the skies.

The legend is that a certain song can stimulate the entire world, making everyone's pulse rate shoot up unnaturally. However, one person out of all of those people wouldn't feel the same. Apparently, Saotome had hunted that person down, figuring that it was I. He was correct."

It made sense to everyone. After all, they had thought that there was no need for a critic or another composer when they confirmed that Haruka was the best (at least STARISH and Reiji was convinced). "So you didn't?" Haruka asked with wide eyes and a cracked voice.

"No." The blunt and simple answer was all that was necessary to get the message. Tokiya had narrowed his eyes at her, wondering if what she said was true. Nevertheless, he felt the truth in every word she had spoken since he had met her barely hours ago.

"That's the main reason why I'm here. It also says in the legend that if the same singer/singers create a performance with the happy pulse and manage to get the resister to feel the pulse, then they are undoubtedly the rightful kings of music," she explained. "Saotome wished for me to shape two of his entertaining groups, one of them STARISH, and I chose QUARTET NIGHT. He had also told me to shape another singing boy band for some excitement and competition, and I chose your opponent HEAVENS."

She ended her words with a point to the other group, motioning them to the podium. "Now, setting that aside, I'd like to hear your performance, STARISH."

_Why HEAVENS?_ Ichinose wondered while he and his group walked to certain spots of the small stage. Her pen ink color switched to dark pink in the process.

STARISH: Maji Love 2000%

Romanji Version**:**

**All****：** Nisen PĀ (Hey!) SAIKŌ na LOVE (Get You!)

Hajimaru yo (Jump!) Yes Happy RAIBU/LIFE (Syun, Syun!)

Omatase shimashita, hoshi yo yozora e (We Are STARISH!)**—I can see that several cover up for each other by all holding the note and some switching to the background vocals. How clever**

Ai wa Shooting Star!

5, 4, 3, 2, 1

**Ｎ****：** I Need You S**—Shinomiya Natsuki. Kurusu Syo could've done his verse…**

**Ｔ****：** I Feel You T**—Their arm and partly leg movements match up with the letter**

**Ｃ****：** I Miss You A**—The simple rotation wave doesn't exactly match up with A but very charismatic**

**Ｒ****：** I Kiss You R**—Could he possibly speak of that in front of everyone? Well, if he's all right with it, I cannot make him change his verse…after all, lyrics to partake in the overall feeling felt in the end**

**Ｏ****：** I Believe You I**—His words are predicted with his personality. The way he showed the letter's very compelling as well**

**Ｓ****：** I Hold You S**—He's really cute…I MEANT BABY PUPPY MOE CUTE, YEAH! Ugh, what am I writing here? He tries to look swag but it doesn't rub off no matter how hard he tries. It's too adorable, honestly. I hate it**

**Ｍ****：** I Want You H**—He doesn't look cut off for this stuff. He should just stick to something more of his look…perhaps a scribe or a serious pianist. He does play piano and write with the traditional ink and scroll, or so I've researched**

All： ST RISH Forever!

**Ｒ****：** Konna ni mo hora

**Ｎ****：** Afureteru**—Well that didn't sound attractive at all…I can't believe I wrote sarcasm. In pen too! Natsuki definitely doesn't look like the kind for something so…NOT sexy. I'm so weird trying to deny things that are obviously lies, even written on paper.**

**Ｏ****：** Give Me

**Ｏ****・****Ｎ****・****Ｒ****：** Give Me Your Love. Give Me, Ah**—Oh…wow. The hip thrust and the way their hands contract to their hair so persuasively make me want to barf my blood out**

**Ｓ****：** Sen PĀ dake ja**—His rough and quirky voice doesn't suit his appearance but it makes a tsundere look. And Kurusu is touching Cecil's waist…and Cecil's adjusting Syo's hat…nothing odd, I believe**

**Ｃ****：** Mono tarinai

**Ｓ****・****Ｃ****：** AGEmashou

**All****：** Nisen PĀ LOVE (LOVE!)**—They low-fived each other in a dismissive way to move into a different position**

**Ｔ****：** Kimi ga uta ni

**Ｍ****：** Umarekawaru

**Ｔ****：** Koi wa

**Ｍ****：** BAKUHATSU**—Butt shaking dance…really? Well, at least it's somewhat necessary…**

**Ｍ****・****Ｔ****：** Dance & Dance**—The harmony's beautifully sung and the dance move is less alarming and actually really good**

**Ｔ****：** Kikoemasu?

**Ｏ****：** Hora

**Ｍ****：** Mune no koe

**Ｒ****：** SANKYU/THANK YOU!

**Ｎ****：** Doki, Doki**—How he says it makes it stand out...**

**Ｓ****：** Waku, Waku suru ze!**—Ah, he's such a shota…**

**All****：** We Are ST RISH 3. 2. 1. Let's Go!

**Ｃ****：** Minna de tsunagarou**—good hand coordination for casual emphasis**

**All****：** Nisen PĀ (Hey!) SAIKŌ na LOVE (Get You!)

Kimi to dake (Jump!) Yes! Happy PARUSU/PULSE! (Syun! x2)

Kakumei SUTĀRAITO/STARLIGHT, MAJI de suki da yo (Yes, We Love You!)

Eien ni…

Zenryoku zenkai de, nisen PĀ kimi no koto o Love (You)

Ba, Bang! Ja, Jan! Love You~

Hirano really liked the music, especially how Nanami played it on the piano. She loved the sound of acoustics better than electric rock. However, her position is meant to show an equal amount of flaws and compliments. "I think that your voices are like one…I'm sorry," she apologized while clearing her throat. "It's as if you sing this song to the same person. She must be someone special."

Hijirikawa's eyes lifted up to the girl. Her eyes looked as if she had already known whom it was before they performed. "Your movements were attractive and slick, and your timing is right. I did see minor flaws in individual works though.

Ittoki Otoya, your enthusiasm would lighten up a crowd. People would feel relaxed and upbeat with your music, but you show hints of desperateness as if you were singing it to a specific girl in hopes that she would feel the same way.

Ichinose Tokiya, I wonder why you're so quiet in 'I feel you.' You have also whispered in 'Maji Love 1000%' when I think about it. It makes me feel like you don't love your fans and only sing to impress a certain girl.

Aijima Cecile, your dancing was slightly off at some parts in the chorus. Jingugi Ren was super smooth in his movements, while Shinomiya Natsuki sounded very different than his look in my opinion. Hijirikawa Masato doesn't look like the kind to be in such a boy band, but his voice fits the group nonetheless. And Kurusu Syo…don't be offended, but that 'we're so excited' verse threw me off, and I'm hoping it's not from moe." Moe meant 'cuteness,' which made Syo avert his gaze with a flustered look.

"All of you showed nervousness throughout the entire song, assumingly because of my last words to 'Powazon Kiss,' but they were emotionless. All of you love the same girl, therefore work together well as one. It's a reverse harem in reality…anyway, overall, the teamwork is well done, the mirroring movements are decent, but it did not speak to me. I'm sorry, but you're just halfway in experience, which is considered quick from how long you've been artists."

The entire time, Nanami from the piano seat had mentally taken note of what Hirano said, repeating the corrections in her head to remember at all times. She had truly admired Aoi's honest thoughts, not just complimenting them but actually taking the time to point out some minor flaws and details, from looks to actions to lyrics.

"As for you, Izumi Hitomi, I thoroughly liked your composing and piano playing. I'll make sure to find time to work alongside with you," Hirano added.

Nanami nodded copiously. "Thank you for telling me your honest opinions and thoughts!" she exclaimed with a bow.

Aoi blinked, looking away. "It's just my job," she strictly reminded her.

"Whether or not it is your job, you're naturally born to do it!"

"Stop!" Aoi yelled, clenching her fists. "I…I need some fresh air. It's too hot in here." She stomped out, her face buried in her hood.

* * *

**Mia: I found Aoi's character strange while writing, er, typing this...maybe because she seemed bi-polar or something. XP**

**Anyway, I hope to see at least one review! I wanna feel happy doing this, and one would be enough really! :)**

**Syo: Can I just ask...why do you think that I'm a shota?!**

**Mia: Hey, Hirano said it, not me. *raises arms up in defense***

**Hirano: Wait, no no no, _you_ said that, not me. You made me say it in the story, so don't be dumb and put the blame on me.**

**Mia: *huffs* Fine, whateva you say...mkay, looking forward for at least 1 REVIEW! I really am sad for not even one... *sobs silently***

**Hirano: You're not silently sobbing, Ichinose can hear it from his room... *deadpans* Thanks for reading?**


	3. Similar Appearances

**Mia: Aw, I was touched that there were people actually reading this crud! I'll be posting a new fanfic sometime soon that I hope that some will like, aha. ;)**

**I wish I owned UtaPri...but knowing about it is enough for me!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Similar Appearances

Nanami wondered if she said something wrong once again with a blank expression. "As usual, she doesn't seem to take in compliments well," Mikaze noted. Camus' head cocked to see the younger boy while pursing his lips. He was right—Hirano had problems accepting respects.

"I believe the reason why she does this is so that no one bothers her," Cecile thought aloud. Everyone in the room but Natsuki nodded their heads in agreement.

Shinomiya had dismissed himself to speak with her and somehow comfort her with a teddy bear or his chick Piyo-chan. No matter how many times the others (especially Kurusu) disapproved of the idea, he just left without regarding any of their protests.

He skipped to his shared room and notified Hirano that he was there by swinging the door open and squealing, "I'm home! Hira-chan, hello!"

Natsuki beamed at her. Aoi's head slowly lifted up from sitting in the corner, staring at his green orbs without any emotion. "I'm tired, so please do your business here and leave, or just be quiet."

The blonde laughed quietly. "You remind me of Alice, you know."

Her eyes slowly filled with annoyed emotion. "Is Alice your cat?" she asked.

"Yeah!" he chirped, not wondering how she knew at all. "Quiet, resisting against me…but overall, a loyal cat. She's a lot like you, like a tsundere!"

Hirano blinked. "A tsundere? You mean a cold, hostile person that gradually warms up to a person over time kind of tsundere? Oh no, you're very wrong." _Maybe a kuudere, but never a tsundere._

Kuuderes are hostile but blunt and shows their warming up in quiet ways instead of resulting in anger like tsunderes. They also aren't dandere who show their affection with shyness or yandere with a violent and psychotic way of showing straightforward affection.

She was definitely not yandere or dandere…she was wondering what the heck she was thinking. She's not any of them and never would be!

"Well I think I'm right," Natsuki said in a lower voice as he walked closer and kneeled down to her eye level. His head leaned forward, closer to her face. "Such a clever cat, making me want to hug you like that."

His hands tingled to embrace the small frame, ending up pressing his hands to the wall around the girl. This caged Hirano. "Do you realize what position we're in?" she inquired with an arched brow, keeping her calm at its best.

Natsuki was still in his trance, seeing a cat instead of a girl. "Must…" He mumbled with yearn, itching to hug her. Eventually, to both of their surprise, Aoi leaned forward to press her head gently on Shinomiya's chest. "…What?"

"If you mention this to _anyone_…" Her face faltered, pulling back to place a hand on the spot her head was. "You were warm. Wait…what am I saying? Get off!" She pushed the placed hand with force on Natsuki's chest, making him tumble backward. She stood up in disgust, standing up to sit on Mikaze's bed on his side of the room.

While Natsuki fell back, his glasses had fallen off. He was silent, which almost relieved the girl if she hadn't been 'interested' in the researched Satsuki, the other half of his personality who was aggressive and harmful. She noticed his personality change in magazines and articles with his glasses off, assuming the things in her head.

"Oh ho…so _you're_ the girl who tried to hurt my innocence?" he lowly asked with a grim sneer. "Well, now you'll get a taste of your own dose."

Hirano gulped hard. His glasses were too far behind Satsuki, and that could give him the advantage of clutching her wrist. She wasn't going to take that chance, though the other way would be equally risky.

She held her breath, hoping that no one would see her eyes as she yanked her dark-tinted sunglasses off and forced them to rest on his nose with her head turned away. Satsuki had diminished from the blonde, leaving a confused Natsuki. "Eh? What happened? Oh, Hira-chan!" he exclaimed with a bubbly look, leaning forward to squeeze the girl into a hug.

She sighed, allowing the moment to pass for the shaky moment only seconds ago almost scared her. Aoi then realized that Shinomiya hadn't really looked at her eyes yet.

Comprehending that she could just hide behind her large hood, she drew away and pulled the hood down, the cords shortening from the stretch. "Your glasses fell, so I gave you mine," Hirano informed him, as he plucked the lenses from the ground and was about to take off his sunglasses before the shorter girl ran towards him and quickly made the switch.

To her relief, Natsuki just blinked and smiled. "Thank you, Hira-chan," he thanked sincerely. "You're actually really kind!"

"Say that again and I'll slit your throat," she warned with the nail of her finger on his neck, returning to her normal stance. However, somehow her hoodie wasn't enough and Shinomiya lowered his body to get a better perspective.

"Hey…I think I can see your eyes," he slurred as he leaned his head forward and pinched a corner of her hoodie, reeling it off. He mechanically stepped back, doing a double take on what he saw. "…Haru-chan?"

"H-Haru-chan?" she stammered, taken aback.

"Your eyes! They look exactly like Haru-chan's!" he repeated, pointing accusingly at the blue-haired woman.

Hirano's eyes were the exact same shade as Haruka's, from the yellowish orange iris to the green pupil. Without a word and her head hung low, Hirano shielded her eyes with her shifted blue bangs and grabbed the sunglasses from Natsuki's hand. She pushed it up the bridge of her nose, without any word coming from her mouth.

"Do they?" she muttered as she tugged on the jacket chords habitually. "Well, now there are two."

Shinomiya stared curiously at the girl. "If you're ever so curious, speak of this 'moment' with Izumi Hitomi."

"You mean Haru-chan?" he asked, earning a nod from her. He was still trying to get used to her address to Haruka, going so far as to repeat the name several times in his head.

"She might tell you a thing or two," she added to what she said before.

And with that, Aoi walked to her bag, heaving out her laptop and a pair of white headphones. She sat in front of Mikaze's white neat table, plopping her silver laptop down and flipping the cover up.

She clicked on several things—her music playlist, a music software for synthesizing, her locked information, and a recovered website she was gathering info from. Aoi plugged in her headphones, listening to a certain song. "Don't bother me anymore," she ordered him, pointing to the line Mikaze made long ago that separated Syo and Natsuki from him.

Shinomiya frowned sadly. "Can I just give you one thing?" he asked with hints of pleading in his tone. Aoi groaned to no avail, waving a hand that said, 'I don't care.'

He tried to smile, as he hopped on his bed with many stuffed animals on it, removing one of his chick Piyo-chans. He hid a disk in there, hoping that Aoi would notice it, and so he strode to her side and gave it to her. "Here you go! Something that might cheer you up on any day!" he exclaimed.

Hirano blushed madly once she looked up unfavorably at him, covering her eyes from the yellow thing. She was prone to one weakness—cuteness. She intended to avoid Syo, and had no idea what she'd do with HEAVEN's Mikado Nagi, but she knew Piyo-chan all too well. She had tried her very best to avoid it at all costs, but seeing it in front of her just got her defeated.

"Moe…"

Natsuki cocked his head. "Moe?"

"Get…Get that _away_ from me!" she screeched, burying her head in her shoulders rested on the table. "I can't handle that! It's just…"

"Just what?"

"Way too cute!" she screamed, with a hand unconsciously lifting up to blindly snatch the stuffed chick.

Natsuki widened his eyes, realizing that Hirano had a soft spot for cute things like him. "Oh, so you like cute things?" he asked excitedly.

"No, I hate them! They show weakness!" she cried in reply. Shinomiya laughed at her state, making kissing noises with Piyo-chan that probed the girl's head.

Hirano had enough. She looked up, facing Piyo-chan, and seized it with much strength. She was about to tear its head off its body, earning a gasp from Natsuki, but couldn't when she saw its eyeballs. "Ugh..." She dawdled off, staring into Piyo's beady black eyes. She then noticed something plastic sticking out of its pocket, pulling it off and finding a CD.

_What's this? _Hirano mentally questioned herself as she read the black ink on the cover. It read, 'Maji Love 1000%.' "I'm assuming that you want me to listen to this," she spoke aloud.

Natsuki nodded nervously. "Are you okay with that? I really want to hear your comments on it."

"There was no need for any of that, for I'm…never mind, I have it on my computer," Aoi told him while pausing her current music and taking off her headphones.

"Aw, you are way too cute Hira-chan!" Shinomiya squealed while suffocating the girl in a death hug. _G-Get off! _Hirano thought rashly but couldn't say it for she was trying to keep in her precious oxygen. She tried to kick his sausage, but ended up tripping in the process, landing on her back.

The position could drive anyone cagey, as Natsuki's hands were confined just next to Aoi's shoulders, his right knee in between her slender legs. No matter how much she could squirm, no progress would be made so she saved her energy.

Shinomiya's glasses were drooping off his nose, which caught her shock and so she used a thumb to press it back, her other fingers on his cheek.

The door clicked and in came a tired Syo who almost bled his nose at what he saw. Natsuki was 'on top' while Aoi was 'holding his cheek.'

"I didn't see anything!" he indignantly yelled while covering his 'virgin' eyes, his face in such a deep crimson that Hirano pushed the blonde off and screamed in fury.

"You people misunderstand everything!" she shouted with a noticeable red vein popping out hotly. "Shinomiya Natsuki just freaking hugged me to death and so I tripped and we fell into this position! His glasses were falling off and had already fallen off once in front of me and it was like hell, and I freaking—"

Shinomiya covered her mouth with his hand, laughing, "It's okay, you were just helping out Hira-chan!" He completely misread the situation at hand, which caused Hirano and Kurusu to deadpan. "It was my fault anyway! She was just super duper cute!" He was in complete moe, with his eyes twinkling unnaturally and his body swishing like jelly.

Syo exhaled. "Okay, that's a relief," he said.

"What do you mean by that?" Hirano vehemently asked. He suddenly got uneasy and waved his hands around, crossing his arms which meant, 'Nothing, it's nothing!'

"Honestly, boys…they don't grow up until they're twenty-five. Then they get immature at around fifty again," Hirano muttered with a smack of her head as she sat back down and started typing. She placed the headphones in her ears and started playing a song.

Syo dragged Natsuki to the bed, insisting that he took a nap, which didn't bother the blue-haired girl much since she was too engrossed in what she was doing. She had found more material about Satsuki and Syo, and filed that in her word document.

Hirano then searched for more information about Nanami Haruka, satisfying her mind as she saved that file and closed it with the usual password to lock. Her head unintentionally bobbed up and down at the beat. "Hey, I can sort of hear the song," Syo commented, breaking the girl out of her rhythm.

"What about it?" she spitefully questioned.

"What's the song?"

Aoi wasn't really sure how to answer, but had anyway. "Ichinose Tokiya, 'Nanairo no Compass.' I must familiarize myself in the preferred type of music of all of you," she replied, her tense muscles relaxing at the casual topic. "His music is definitely slow and steady yet rock and clever on the lyrics. I'll make sure to sleep in his room to speak of the matter and request a song from him."

She typed some notes on the song, smiling triumphantly when she was finished. "You have a nice smile, Hira-chan!" Natsuki complimented while lying on his stomach on his bed, his elbows on the edge and his hands on his cheeks. Hirano blushed and averted her gaze.

"Please don't say that again," she mumbled.

_She said please instead of commanding us, _Syo thought, wondering if she was opening up to them.

The only sounds in the room were the sound of the computer's keys being pressed and the clicking of the mouse board. Hirano had looked up more of HEAVENS, listening to their songs. _Very similar yet different from STARISH, _Hirano thought while typing up notes to remember about that boy band.

She then listened to other individual songs, like Mikaze's 'Trans Winter' and Ittoki's 'Brand New Melody.' With some extra time since it wasn't even six, she started composing a song on her synthesizer.

Aoi had finished critiquing a song from Kurosaki, partly disliking it because it was too loud and obnoxious and because he clearly showed his wretched yet lonely nature while singing in the song. She couldn't help but pity the whitehead, which blemished her callous record of showing no mercy whatsoever.

Ai had entered the room, staring at the girl aloofly at what side of the room she was in (which was his). "You're siding with the juniors," he soullessly stated.

"And who voted on that?" she inquired, earning more than one stare. Syo had figured that she would snap back like that, but hadn't realized that she held more power since she was a girl. Not that he'd known at all, since he didn't learn from them but assumed from watching movies.

"I'm the senior, and you're new, so I would like you to move your things over there," he demanded in an unwavering tone.

"Listen Mikaze Ai, I don't take orders from you, much less from anyone but myself," Aoi said while slowly lifting her headphones off of her ears. She stood up and walked where the cyan-haired boy stood. "If you think that you can just command a girl to sleep in an already-crowded side of the room, you thought _wrong._ Now, if you don't like me sleeping on your side, that's your problem, and it's not like I want to sleep in a room shared with men, I was _forced to._ If I had a choice, do you think I'd sleep in the same room with the likes of you?"

She poked his chest in a manner of 'Watch it or else you're sleeping outside.' Mikaze noted the actions and tone of voice in his computer-like brain, storing it in Hirano's tendencies. "Girls don't reign supreme."

"They do now!" Hirano exclaimed while shoving the boy in the bathroom that was in the room and stuck her foot in the door. Natsuki and Syo watched how she handled the composed boy in partial fear. "Now, if you apologize in the next ten seconds, I might just let you out. If not, I'll keep my shoe on the door tonight as punishment."

The door was silent for a moment before Mikaze apologized. _I can't believe he just did that, _Kurusu thought with a twitch of the eye. "Right choice," she remarked with a smirk as she let him out and sat back down on his side of the room behind her small laptop.

Mikaze honestly had no words of the girl. Quiet yet loud, anti-social yet can handle people well, utterly stupid yet cleverly smart…it couldn't be processed by anyone—not even computers. It would just fry the comprehension out of it.

_She has two personalities, _all three boys concluded in their heads with a mental nod. "Why are you all staring at me like that? I'm a girl, and you're guys, so the way you're looking at me isn't unsuspicious, you know."

On sync, they all looked away. _She may look like a human girl, but she's an alien, _they all thought in unison, as the rational had attempted to read the girl's movements and thoughts and failed.

* * *

**Mia: Grgh...losing...my brain! Lolol, jk.**

**Review? :3**


	4. Reckless Night

**Mia: Thanks for those who reviewed. For Bunny Unnie; Yes, the Great Mikaze Ai apologized.**

**Oh, and just a heads up! I am NOT shipping Ai and Aoi! You'll understand why I said that in the later chapters when it flops to that side. **

**Ittoki: I'm here, everybody!**

**Mia: Spoiler dude, you ain't gonna do that! Go away, shoo!**

**I don't own UtaPri. BROCCOLI and whatnot owns this awesome anime...lucky them.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Reckless Night

It had been several hours, with Mikaze on his computer, Natsuki playing on Piyo-chan's hands, Syo playing a video game on the top bunk, and Hirano in the shower.

It's not like anyone wanted Aoi to use a shower that the boys obviously had used before. It irritated the girl to much extent that she had to use men's shampoo and bar soap (intelligent women would use their heads and know that liquid soap is healthier for body wash). She even had to share the same towel.

_Note to self—get girl shampoo, liquid soap, and a towel that has my name on it in bold, _Hirano thought as she dried herself with a disgusted face. She used the face towel to wipe her hair and face, looking at herself in the misted mirror. Her blue hair was straight and dripping, her eyes shining brilliant hues. She was pretty, but never would ever admit it.

She checked for her nightwear and undergarments and groaned so loudly that she heard Kurusu fall from his bed. _Out of all days, today just had to be the day where I forget my bra!_

She inhaled a deep breath, attempting to diminish her determined anger. Asking one of the boys...she couldn't do it. The only person she could trust at the moment was Haruka. "Um…" She thought of whom she should call to ask Nanami over.

Mikaze was a definite no, for they weren't on friendly terms. Natsuki would undoubtedly help out, but she'd have a high chance that he could accidentally remove his glasses on the simple trip to get the orange-haired girl over.

That left the stylish hat fetish boy.

"Kurusu Syo?" she called out in a questionable way. From the other side, the blonde's heart pounded. What could she want from him? _Am I thinking dirty? _He shook his head pungently, and the thought vanished.

The boy with the red clips on the right side of his head stood up from his cushioned fall (which was a rug) and rubbed his aching shoulder while half-limping to the bathroom door. "Uh, yeah?" he meekly asked.

"I need you boys to get out." Hearing what she just said, she realized that she could just lock the door and get her stuff herself without triggering her alarm from the fence over her bag of belongings. "Yeah, just go if you want to be scarred-free."

"What?" was all he could say, as the girl slammed her fist on the door in reply. He scrambled out of the room, holding onto his hat with his fingers (the nails painted the usual black) and shouting to the other boys, "H-Hirano wants us out!"

Mikaze had understood the words for he felt in his gut that Aoi had forgotten something life-scarring (at least for men it is), while Shinomiya ignored that tingling feeling and confusion was etched on his face. He stood up anyway, and followed Kurusu out of the room, along with Ai not far behind.

When Hirano had safely guessed that they had evacuated, she opened the door with immense caution, peeping through the sliver of a crack. She then flung the door open just enough that she could pass through, and plucked out her needed undergarment, scrabbling back into her private room.

She breathed heavily, not knowing why but at the same time relieved that no one saw her. At least she thought so, not noticing all three boys peeking from the slightly open door that entered the bedroom.

Syo fell on the floor with his face neither pink nor red but purplish blue, looking like his soul left him. Natsuki tried to control his spiking hot temperature flushing his madly reddened face, while Ai had no idea what he should think. After all, he was like a robot that didn't know how to react to women and nudeness. He actually found it quite normal and natural that a girl would forget something she needed to dress up in, and couldn't understand why people of the opposite sex would react in such a way or why she instructed them to leave the room.

Hirano had finally changed with a riled sigh, fixing the bathroom a bit by hanging the towel and organizing the cologne and the nail polish (that Syo had). She figured that she needed to get herself some things as well, several for each room she'd be sleeping in. Then again, she was sharing the same shower with so many boys, so maybe it was a better idea to just use the public women bathroom with the hot pool. She knew that Nanami didn't have a personal bathroom and used the public one, so at least she'd see one familiar face there.

It was better than using a shower an unrelated boy_—_scratch that, any boy had used after all.

Shoving that thought aside, Hirano unlocked the door and noticed the door slightly open. _They didn't close it?_ Her face was slightly shocked, hoping that no one saw her when she was out the time before.

Who was she kidding? It was very likely.

Pushing the door open, the color drained from Aoi's face when she had put two and two together. Syo was on the floor as if he was dead, Natsuki faced the wall when she came out, and Ai was staring at her complexion.

"You didn't," she denied at her best as she walked back in and the slam of the door shook the entire building.

Aoi bit her lip. She really wished to ignore that the boys had seen a part of her no one should see (especially a boy), but she disastrously couldn't. How could any girl ignore something as alarming as that? She face palmed, gulping hard.

Her face was still pale, not warming up anytime soon. Why did she have to forget her bra?! Out of ALL things!

Rubbing her hair for it to dry, she tried to compose herself. A knock was heard at the door, which was Ittoki. "Hey, I heard the door…close," he said through the thick wood. "Is there something wrong?"

"Ask the boys who were just scarred for life," she answered bluntly.

"Can I come in?"

"Do I sound like I care?" _…No, _Otoya thought as he pulled on the handle. It was unlocked, and he and Ai entered the room.

"Can I ask why Shinomiya-san and Kurusu-san look sick?" he questioned carefully.

"They saw me in...just a towel." Her outspoken answer ticked the redhead over, causing him to stumble back. Yes, he just heard what he thought he heard, and frankly he didn't like that at all. He tried covering his face that was as red as his hair. "Are you going to leave now?"

Hirano was also wondering about Mikaze's perverted thoughts coursing through him…more like 'interested' thoughts. Ai wondered as well as to why everyone had gotten sick at what she was saying and doing.

Her eyes looked down with an unresponsive expression. Ittoki felt bad for both the boys and Hirano, as he started toward her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's not your fault, but why did you get out of the bathroom in only a towel?" he asked. He still couldn't help but see her in just a towel, to his anxiety.

"I…I forgot something," she answered in an icy tone, touching the calloused hand on her shoulder.

"Such as her underwear," Ai added, earning a death glare from the girl.

"Take me now," she moaned as she buried her face mindlessly into Ittoki's chest. He blushed, looking down to see only blue hair. He then realized that she didn't have her hoodie on, but she did have her glasses on that pressed on his skin.

Hirano couldn't think. She had this mask she wore for so long, but inside she was just as bubbly and positive as Nanami. The reason why she renamed herself was to try to forget a moment of her life that she knew she would never forget anyway.

_Tsundere, huh?_ The thought nearly haunted her.

"Hey, you okay? You don't look too good," Otoya said as he tried to inspect her face (partially hoping that he'd see her eyes because he was desperately curious). "Hirano-san?"

"I'm fine Ittoki Otoya," she responded in a muffled voice. Her glasses nearly drooped, so she pushed them back up. "I just need my mind to calm down, that's all."

Aoi then sat back down in front of her laptop in an attempt to forget everything that happened moments earlier. Her synthesizer was on, adjusting the headphones on her ears and the volume. Her head bobbed at the music, ignoring the two boys watching her. "Hey, now that you're here, I am interested in hearing a song of yours…maybe the first song you've ever composed," she spoke while modifying the piano music in her composing software. "What instrument were you using? Were you in the Saotome Academy when you first composed?"

"You're oddly nicer," Ai commented, trying to comprehend the 'Hirano' in front of him. _She changes a second per minute._

"Um, I actually paired up with Nanami-san to write my first song," Otoya replied, vividly remembering the time when he recorded the song and when they were tossing around some good lyrics. He even remembered his large writer's block.

"I'm guessing from your solo songs and the complexity in them, the song is 'Brand New Melody'?"

He nodded. "If you want me to play it for you, I'll get the guitar!" He ran out and came back not several minutes later with the stringed wood instrument in her hand. "This is the same guitar I used actually."

Ittoki tuned the strings, plucking a song for a warm up and clearing his throat.

Ittoki Otoya: Brand New Melody (from SilverMoon249's livejournal)

Romanji:

Futari tsukuridasu kono MERODI/MELODY ni nosete

Mirai ga kyou ni kasanaru you

Kawarazu gyutto kono FURĒZU mitai ni

Hanashitaku nainda…

Tsumadzuichattari korondari shite futari wa iku

Ashita no hou e

Kimi ga inakerya sonna atarimae no koto demo

NOIZU/NOISE darake sa

Tomechaou kono jikan kamisama ni tanonde

Time Leap & Feed Back mou

Tameiki ga deru kurai

Sorasenai sorasanai kimi no hitomi

SUMAIRU zenkai de ashita o mezasou yo

Sen PA no genki de PĪSU/PEACE SAIN/SIGN

Sono toki wa iu yo ano nimoji no kotoba o

Dou shiyou mo naku HĀTO/HEART ga Fly

Kimi ni hikareru

His voice calmed the girl down. She really needed to diminish her listing weaknesses. One of them was the love for acoustic music.

"I liked it," she complimented uncertainly.

"Liked it?" Otoya frowned. "Nothing else?"

Hirano's eyes wavered. "Well, it was about Izumi Hitomi obviously. Two voices into one, making a brand new melody…your lyrics are uplifting and fresh, but cliché."

"Cliché?" he repeated dubiously.

She nodded. "Does the entire group just focus and sing for that girl? Don't you realize how much pressure you guys are giving her?"

He stood up in disbelief. "What?"

"Have you ever noticed that she knows that you guys are more in love with her than her songs?" she questioned. "Don't you ever realize that she's hurting? Because apparently only I have, and that's just sad."

The two blinked owlishly, Mikaze 'recording' the situation in his head. "She's hurting?" Ittoki sadly mumbled. "I…I didn't know."

"The only person that would make her have the heart for boys is…" She choked in the end, coughing in her hand. "E-Excuse me…"

She sped into the bathroom, bringing a bottle of water with her. "Nanami-san was right," Ittoki pronounced with a deep frown. "Hirano-san is sick."

"I noticed blood on her hand when she grabbed the water bottle," Mikaze mentioned. He enhanced that fact into his brain of information on his test subject.

Otoya just stared at the door.

Hirano had drunken her water along with swallowing the pill, letting it slide down her throat. She coughed vigorously, thinking about the way Nanami looked at her. Her eyes trailed down to the bottle of pills. _Thirteen left,_ Aoi thought. _I need to get a new prescription._

Heavily sighing, she unlocked the door, pushing through. "Are you okay? I'll get the others if you want!"

Ittoki was frantically inspecting Aoi's face, noticing that her extremely pale face was icy to the touch and blood stained the corner of her lips. "You were coughing out blood!"

She stared right through the boy, feeling lightheaded. She was about to utter something to get him out, but had instead collapsed. "Hirano-san!"

The name resonated in her ears and it was agonizing to hear.

* * *

**Mia: Unnecessary drama? Check! I repeat: unnecessary? CHECK!**

**Haruka: Are you okay, Mia-san?**

**Mia: *thumbs up* Yup! Now I'm just gonna fall off a cliff...**

**Before I die, can you throw in a review please? I feel deflated without them.**

**And I'm sorry for not updating last week! So I'll be posting two chapters! :)**


	5. Undeniable Secrets

**Mia: Can I get a WOOT WOOT?! YESSSS I did just update 2 chappies! I hope you like them!**

**Haruka: If Mia had owned UtaPri, she would've made season 3 come out in 2014 instead of 2013! *smiles***

**Mia: Aw...you're so kind Haru-chi! But sadly, I don't. *imaginary cat ears drooping* But! *perking up* I do own Hira-chi!**

**Hirano: Go away. Fall off a cliff.**

**Mia: I did, remember? I DIED, then...I'm alive again! Hooray!**

* * *

Chapter Five: Undeniable Secrets

Once the girl had finally found her senses, Hirano's dream had screeched to a stop. "Ugh, my head," she groaned to no avail.

"You were screaming in your sleep," someone primed her.

"Yeah, for someone named Ra-chan!" another exclaimed. She trembled madly as if she had a heart attack for a second, and then remained stagnant. _Ra-chan?_

Hirano knew that nickname anywhere. She just wondered why she was shrieking such a name when she avoided it for a while. Her eyes struggled to adapt to the blinding light, finding STARISH and Haruka sitting around her.

She feverishly backed up to the headboard of the bed, realizing that she finally had a bed...nah, it was Mikaze's. The blanket she was just covered in was a fluffy marshmallow white, with faux fur sewed on it. The pillows her butt landed on was moist from her sweat and also white, the headboard and footboard a metal silver that shone at every angle.

She would have to take a shower again.

"W-What are you doing here?" she questioned anxiously, hugging her knees.

Ittoki sighed in a relieved tone. "You passed out in my arms, so Mikaze watched you and laid you on his bed while I called some people over," he explained.

"You were so cold and pale, Hirano-san!" Nanami worriedly added with a concerned nod. "When I left to get water for you and came back, you were suddenly all hot and sweaty so Syo-kun fanned your face. Are you okay?"

Listening to this, Hirano had to admit that they were awfully trustworthy. She bit her lip, feeling fine at the moment but knew that she tended to do that when she tried to tell someone a secret.

In fact, she never told a secret before. She tried so many times only to fail, so she instead used a different approach by allowing the others to figure it out.

It had evidently worked.

"I'm completely fine now, so I'll patiently watch your feet walk out of the room," Aoi replied defiantly. She unconsciously rubbed her shoulders, signaling the other boys that she was cold.

Ren would give her his sweater if he wore one, but wore only a shirt. Giving his shirt should only be a moment in time first shared with Nanami to him. He confirmed that ever since Haruka had tried to find his torn up song he wrote for homework.

She scarred the others, especially Natsuki and Syo. The way she acted, not wanting anyone near her when she clearly needed some help and attention…similar to Nanami.

"Stop resisting because it's not worth it," Ichinose grunted. "You're stubborn but drop the act because we're staying to help you whether you like it or not."

"Oh, Otoyan, Toki! There you are!" exclaimed a voice from outside of the door. That was when Hirano noticed that the door was wide open, sulking at the thought of people overhearing what they were saying. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're staying with Hirano-san tonight," Otoya replied, the two deadpanning at the way the brown-haired boy casually addressed them.

Kotobuki laughed heartily, a hand over his chest. "Why's that?"

"She's sick," Hijirikawa resolved, joining the conversation.

Hirano's eye twitched. "What? I'm not sick, I just caught a coughing fit and got lightheaded, and that's all. It happens all of the time, and no one's there for me. I'm still alive _now_, so I can take care of myself."

Mikaze had entered the room, holding cough medicine in his hand and a spoon. He kneeled down to her, opening the cap and tearing out the seal. "Here's the medicine," he informed everyone in the room without much of concern on his face.

Aoi groaned. "Do you people worry about every little thing?"

"But you coughed out blood and passed out in front of me!" Ittoki opposed while fighting the blush dusting his cheeks. "How can anyone not be worried?"

She rolled her eyes. "I have pills—" she coughed before she finished the rest of what she was about to say. Secrets could literally kill her. How charming.

"Hirano-san!" Haruka cried in deep alarm, holding out a napkin. Aoi turned away, continuing to cough relentlessly until it ceased at last.

The blue-haired girl simply sighed in exhaustion. "I'm fine, okay?! I just need some rest. Now scram before I get my gun."

"You have a gun?!" Reiji exclaimed in childish wonder. Hirano's face was dead serious, though she lied through clenched teeth.

She just wanted them out. Maybe that'd be something she'd wish on a star one day.

All but Mikaze left, leaving the two alone. "I meant you too, you know," she muttered to the cyan-haired boy. He shook his head mechanically, holding out the spoon.

Smacking her head, Aoi stared at the disgusting liquid. "It'll help you sleep," he spoke at last.

That actually tempted her.

She gave up resisting, and held her breath while leaning in with her mouth wide open. It closed in on the spoon, pulling back with a small 'pop' as she swallowed with a sickened look on her face.

The medicine wasn't actually that bad, to her surprise. It actually tasted familiar. She remembered taking that same medicine back when she was little, for it was for all ages. "This is nostalgic…"

"So you have taken it before?"

Hirano's head faced his, her lips drawing a thin line. Her head gave a slight nod, acknowledging his question. She knew how keen Ai tended to be, but never knew that he would study everything she did. But she was his test subject after all. "I must do something," she said with a minor cough while standing off of the bed, only to be escorted back in it.

"You need to stay there and sleep," Mikaze protested. He wasn't sure if Hirano had noticed it yet, but she was on his bed.

Apparently, she did just then realize it and briskly shook her head. "I'm on your bed," she pointed out.

"Forcing a sick person to sleep on the floor is wrong," he retorted. _I had enough of this nonsense, _Aoi furiously thought as she hung her head in a deflated manner.

"You've won this round," she mumbled, "but won't win the next. Just give me the laptop."

Mikaze nodded and handed the closed laptop in her care. She was drawn to thank him, saying, "I appreciate what you're doing for me."

_How unusual, coming from her, _Ai remarked in his head with a baffled expression. She typed on her computer, clicking on things randomly. He leaned behind her shoulder in an attempt to see what she was doing.

Incensed, Hirano stopped typing. "Don't you have better things to do than watch what I'm doing?"

"I just want to watch you fall asleep," he countered. "It might take some time, so watching you type slower consumes the clock."

The guy pressed her buttons in such a fashion that Hirano just sought to let them flee. She didn't have time for such insolent manners and definitely didn't want that idiot by her side…yet she allowed it. Her subconscious kept telling her to do things she didn't wish to do—and yet she did it anyway.

It puzzled Aoi no avail.

She closed several tabs of her Internet, not bothering to clear the history because she had a lock whenever she closed her computer. She also checked her emails, which were just advertisements on flash sales and such. Then, she just played some music afterward. "Is that my song?" Ai suddenly questioned, throwing the riveted girl off.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," she replied. "Your single 'Trans Winter.' You have a strange way of singing."

This confounded the boy. "Are you saying that my voice is weird?"

Finding her words vulgar, Aoi shook her head. "No, I didn't mean it that way…it's just too spot on, you know?"

"I don't."

"Well, this will get a bit complicated then," she ineptly stated as she comprised herself. "Like your moments in 'Poison Kiss,' it's very robotic and too perfect, I should say. No emotion is given in your song, despite the pulls and strains you purposefully do to lure fans. I sometimes wonder if you know what 'love' is, much more what you're talking about in your songs."

Mikaze blinked. He really hadn't known what the meaning of love was, really. He only knew that it was an emotion that everyone normal should have. "I don't…"

Aoi turned back to him in feeble shock. "Is that right? You really haven't felt it once in your life, or even know what it is?" she asked.

"It is an emotion, correct?"

"That's all you can say?" She was utterly astonished, with the expression frozen on her usually composed face. It dawned on her that she might've been right on her minor thought she had about Mikaze. "Are you perhaps…I'm crazy."

Noticing that she cut off in the middle of her sentence, Ai bore his cyan eyes at her, as if he could see through her glasses. "Perhaps what?"

Aoi bit her lip, turning back to the computer. "Based off of my research, you look similar, feasibly _exactly_ like a man named Kisaragi Aine. He went missing a few years ago, and that's when you were having your music debut and partly joined QUARTET NIGHT. My information is not definite, but a professor had been working on robots connected to real individual humans' emotions as an experiment for something I know not what because of the choppy information, and I think that…you might be a…robot."

The words stung Ai's mind. The girl hid her embarrassment in her bangs at what she didn't believe she said. "But how?"

The bells struck hard, the buzz still in her head. "What do you mean 'how?'" she lashed back. "It was just a guess! I didn't mean it!"

"No," he objected. "I meant how did you know that I was a robot?"

_So I was right? _Hirano thought recklessly in entire disbelief. _That…that can't be right…_

Hirano had played her cards right, and had won the game she never intended to play in the first place.

The air that surrounded them abruptly frosted. The blue-haired girl rubbed her arms to keep warmth, with Mikaze noticing such and taking off his sweater. "You're cold," he said.

"Like I hadn't known," Hirano grumbled sarcastically, shaking her head for him to keep the warm sweater. "I just need my jacket over there." She pointed to her jacket on the white table.

"That'll be washed," he countered swiftly, and so the girl was forced to give in. His sweater was a dark red and very warm from his body warmth, causing Aoi to grow hot herself instantly.

She took it sincerely just to be polite, allowing it to slide for once. _What a first day, _Hirano thought carelessly with a sigh. Her eyes grew heavy, notifying her that she was fatigued.

The song had finally ended, so she closed the laptop and laid down. "Are you tired now?" Ai asked.

"Exhausted you mean," she murmured with a scoff. "I hope that life doesn't get more complicated on the next day."

The boy was silent, staring at her with a piercing gaze that kept her awake. "I…I'll keep your secret. It's safe with me," she lowly added with a yawn while she bundled herself up in the blanket. "Thank you, Mikaze Ai…"

She fell asleep, slowly trusting the people around her.

Mikaze watched her peaceful sleeping form, adjusting her bangs and pulling out her glasses ever so carefully. He knew that he wouldn't be able to see her eyes that way, but could see them in the morning if he 'woke' up fast enough.

He walked out of the room to get Shinomiya and Kurusu, beckoning them to come in. He ended up bringing the entire group to check on her, and so all but the two roommates left.

The two asked if Ai was going to be all right sleeping on the floor, and the guy frankly didn't mind since he didn't feel much discomfort but was connected to some feelings like what Hirano had mentioned with him. Was that why he could feel some sensations but not others?

Despite being aware of the password lock, Ai took the laptop and computed the passcode in his computerized brain. He really was a robot, not understanding many feelings.

The password shocked him. _'HARUKA_NANAMI.'_ Typing that in to check if he was right, it gave him access.

It had worked.

Now the mystery left was why she chose Nanami's name for the password. There was no apparent reason, so it had probably gotten personal.

The quote was tattooed onto his brain. _'The only person that would make her have the heart for boys is…'_

It crashed on him like a ton of bricks. If Hirano had finished her sentence, it would end in _'…me.'_

It was undeniable. Haruka knew the first secret, which was her sickness. Shinomiya had seen her eyes that resembled Haruka to the pupil, and Mikaze had just known the girl's password.

Nanami was somehow related to Hirano, and he figured that she was trying to get to the redhead. For what and why, he wondered, but he knew that his system would crash and reboot if he tried to compute it in his head all at once.

She had hidden her distinct features to hide her identity. She had avoided the rest of the group for less suspicion, not noticing herself that she was just feeding their curiosity even more. She had known much about all of them. What she said before she coughed out blood.

The quote stood out. If Haruka were to see Aoi's face, then she'd know who she was and that would cause her to 'love again,' but he didn't know how.

Intrigued by the entire mystery, Ai closed the laptop and had devised a plan for some DNA testing for Hirano Aoi's true self.

* * *

**Mia: I know...hate me for all eternity. I cut you off...maybe I'll connect you on...on Wednesday. Not many people are reading this, so perhaps I'll just let you review now...**

**Hirano: That was not my password.**

**Mia: Yep it was! Deal with it, Hira-chi!**

**Sayonara~! *salutes***


	6. Deal Or No Deal

**Mia: If any of you loyal readers please read my other UtaPri fanfic, I'd appreciate it! It's called 'Personality Mood Switch,' and I assure you that you're gonna laugh! Or not...**

**Anyway, disclaimer! I don't own UtaPri...though I wish. :P**

* * *

Chapter Six: Deal Or No Deal

To be honest, Hirano was frustrated at everyone. It was like they were hiding something from her. They kept whispering behind her back, asking weird questions to her, and distracting her from doing anything she was trying to do all along.

Mikaze was first. "Can I cut your hair? It looks too long." Hair attempt.

"What? You can barely see my hair, so how do you know if it's too long?" Fail.

Haruka was voted next. "Do you want a glass of water?" Saliva attempt.

"I just drank some earlier, no thanks." Fail.

Syo. "I need your blood for some experiment I'm doing." Blood attempt.

"Why do you need mine?"

"It has to be a girl's."

"Why not use Haruka's blood?"

"…I need a blue-haired girl's?"

"You're questioning yourself...my hair is dyed." Fail with a deadpan.

Shinomiya. "Hira-chan! I need a pee sample!" Urine attempt.

"You just gave me the impression of stalking...WHAT?!" Fail with a double minus.

Enough was enough.

She was in the middle of critiquing a song from Camus, which was truly unnecessary on her part. She was needed for the group, not for individuals, though this could get the girl to understand their music type better.

It still annoyed her to HELL.

During this, Aoi had heard stray conversations on the side that had nothing to do with the performance, she knew. She raised a hand up, signaling the man to stop singing and the music abruptly terminated.

"Hey!" she shouted to the others, a vein popping out of her forehead. "You people have no respect! Right now I'm trying to concentrate on his performance and with you and your little conversations babbling on and on about wandering nonsense, I can't! I apologize Camus, but you people, _out_!"

Her blood was boiling, and it was like her ears would blow out steam any second then. Some trembled their souls off, while others were mad themselves at her. Mikaze gave note on this.

"We shall leave," he agreed, gesturing the others to follow. They reluctantly did, Haruka looking over her shoulder to see Hirano's frustrated face.

They left, and spoke of more devious plans.

"You know, I think someone needs to ask her of things she likes instead of acting like complete idiots in front of her," Cecil said with a laugh.

Nanami cut in. "I believe the right thing to do is to make her open up to us and trust us more," she said. "I have an idea."

The boys watched her and opened up their ears to anything. "If what Mikaze-kun is saying is right, how we're slowly figuring out her secrets, then we should do this process slowly. We can't rush her and end up meddling with her only to satisfy our curiosity. She'll just be mad at us…so we should just make our movements subtle and not obvious, because I really feel bad for her."

Mikaze nodded while sensitively hearing the music room and Camus' footsteps in the hall. "I'm back and managed to hear her play a song if that was any help," he told them.

"She played a song?" STARISH asked in unison.

"On the piano, yes," he curtly responded. "Now, my pointless job is done. I'll be in my room now." He left without further words, turning the ball of his heel and the echoing sound of footsteps stirring the hallway.

The rest rushed on the opposite direction, listening intently on Hirano's song. To Natsuki, Syo, and Ai's surprise, it was the same song they had heard the other day. Mikaze watched the others crowd on the small lock hole, solely listening on the music.

For some odd reason, lyrics formed in his head, matching up perfectly with the song. His brain automatically formed notes as well, and harmonies that would contemplate perfectly with the piano music. "It's so beautiful, yet sad," Haruka commented with a wry smile. "As if it reflects off her own feelings…"

Some of the boys turned to look at her, only to flinch at her streaking tears. "Why are you crying?" Ichinose questioned with a look.

"It just reminds me so much of something," she sobbed, her voice cracking from nearly choking.

Hirano had heard it all, but kept playing. She made Nanami cry, and even worse, she knew why. The song made her on the verge of tears as well, as her fingers trembled wildly on every note that increased its volume. The piece became startlingly intense to the listeners.

It was as if nothing else happened in the world when that song was playing. The emotion, the passion, the shaky feeling in the entire body…as if it was a depressing pulse. It filled the heart with pity and the mind with sorrow.

Then, the song ended with a continuous note that Hirano's fingers left on the piano to stay.

It had even stuck the boys, not making them cry but making them think instead. Having enough, Ichinose unlocked the door. "So it was you," he muttered as he saw the bleak girl sitting on the piano with her hands still on it. It trembled so much that Aoi couldn't move and didn't know how to speak.

At last, she sighed. "I haven't played in so long, and this was the first song I've ever composed," she spoke, notifying them of a part of her large past. "I stopped for a while, avoiding music whenever I could. But, ha! Look at me now, telling you nonsense and playing the piano once again."

She shook her head, lifting her pale hands and standing up. There was something about her that Tokiya itched to know. It came to his senses that he shouldn't and mind his own worries.

Yet he couldn't help it. "Hirano."

Aoi flinched at the address. "Y-Yes?"

"Your music. Does it have lyrics?"

"It does now," Mikaze replied instead before Hirano could utter a word. This surprised all of them. "It formed in my head as we heard it. May you play it again?"

Hirano shook her head. "I…I'm sorry, but I can't. The piano…despite how much I love feeling the keys again, I could barely play it just now. It somehow hurt…a lot. Please understand and don't make me do it again."

"Then I will play it," Hijirikawa said as he walked toward the piano where the girl was. He was about to touch the sheets when Hirano pulled them close to her.

"No, you can't play this…It's personal," she said with a stern look. "I…If you insist, I'll play it."

Mikaze nodded, and she sat back down. As if she had forgotten, her hands couldn't find the right position. Tokiya's hand lightly touched her right, causing her to jerk back. "W-What are you doing?"

"Relax. Just try to play, and don't worry about anything else. Mikaze-sempai will just sing the lyrics he thought of."

This somewhat eased her tense shoulders, and Aoi managed to play.

Mikaze Ai: Winter Blossom

Romanji:

Yuki ga marude sakura no you Uh, Silent White

Hirari, hirari, tenohira ni maiochite kiete yuku yo

KISU de oou youni yorisoi atatame au to

Tsutau kimi no kodou ni naze ka chotto dake mune ga kurushikute

Nē…kamisama? BOKU ni kokoro ga

Futto yadotta toshita naraba

Kanojo to onaji kanjou no

Tatta hitoshizuku, kanaete kudasai

Saigo wa egao de, nakanaide hoshii

Zettai ni kyou o wasurenai kara

"BOKU wa kimi no naka…ikitsudzukete yuku…"

Ai o…Uh arigatou Bye-Bye My Dear

Hitotsu futatsu kizamareteta Bright Memory

Waruku wa nai omoide ga nukumori to kawatte yuku

Yasashi sugiru kara BOKU ni wa mabushi sugita yo

Kimi no kotoba no subete tachi wa utsukushiku kaze e to kirameku

Amari ni no kyori ga tookute

Kitto kizutsuketa hi mo atte

Dou sureba yokatta no ka ga

Tabun ima naraba…wakaru ki ga suru

Dakishimete itai…zutto eien ni

SAYONARA no jikan tometa mama

"Kimi ga suki datta…HONTO suki datta"

Konna ni afureteru Brilliant Love Song

Saigo wa egao de…nakanaide hoshii

Zettai ni kyou o wasurenai kara

"BOKU wa kimi no naka…ikitsudzukete yuku…"

Ai o…Uh arigatou

Soshite BOKU to iu…sonzai no zenbu wa

Hana to natte kimi o mamoru no

Dou ka shinjite…mirai e no tane wa

HĀTO ni saku hazu…da yo Promise To You

The song ended, and Hirano was speechless. Standing up, she chided the boy. "What kind of lyrics were those? That had emotion in them, and considering what you are, that's impossible! I don't get it! How could such lyrics mean anything when you…" She realized whom he was singing about, glancing at his emotionless face in an attempt to read his expression.

Her brows knit and her eyes narrowed to near slits. "I don't understand. It doesn't make sense…" Slowly, her face darkened as it hit her again and again and again.

"Hirano-san!" Haruka exclaimed. "That music was hard to play! You're amazing, even though it was a bit sad—" She cut off at the simple grunt that escaped the blue-haired girl's lips.

"That came from the mind?" Hirano questioned.

Mikaze nodded. Aoi couldn't help but stand glued to the spot, motionless and desolate. "…I applaud you. Now, I'll be moving to Ittoki Otoya, Ichinose Tokiya, and Kotobuki Reiji's room. Thank you for allowing me to sleep comfortably and giving me access to the room."

She gave them all a brief nod, and walked out of the room with the sheets tightly held close to her chest. Her face was hidden and out of sight, so no one knew her expression then.

Ichinose, nearest to the piano, touched the keys. "They're very wet and hot," he observed.

"Considering her jacket, she's got to be burning," Kurusu said with a twitched eye.

Nanami couldn't help but live on the moments when she played the song without Mikaze's lyrics added to it. "'Winter Blossom' is what I'm calling it. I'll record the song and send it out before the month ends as a single," Mikaze noted aloud. "I'll be leaving as well, synthesizing with more instruments."

His footsteps were then unheard once it passed two hallways. "Ne, Haruka-san?" Cecil called softly to her dazed expression. Haruka shook her head abruptly.

"Oh, yes Cecil-san?"

"That song must've been very familiar with you," he said wisely. "Are you all right?" Honestly, Nanami hadn't known what to say after that. Her response was mumbles and stutters that no one could comprehend, and it ended up with her face a deep crimson and her hand on her sweltering cheek.

"My lady, your face is very flustered," Ren spoke, his hand lifting up her chin to get a better look. "Do you perhaps know of the girl?"

"No, but I undoubtedly know that song anywhere!" she exclaimed, tearing his exquisite gaze into a confused one instead. "Someone played that exact same song to me before…but I don't remember who." Nanami frowned wistfully.

Meanwhile, Hirano was just finished packing her belongings, and left the room. She crossed paths with Ai, and the moment was forthrightly awkward. Mikaze stopped walking, which caused her to stop as well. "I liked the words you put in that song," she finally spoke, but it hadn't lightened up the twitchy mood.

"Is it all right if I use that as my single?" he asked.

This caused Hirano to blink owlishly. She should've guessed that such a well-written song would be wished to be recorded and out as a new hit single. However, the song was hers and was profoundly special to her. Such a song shouldn't just be given to just anyone, because that'd just be stupid.

So she tested him. "I will, if you do this for me."

"And what is that?"

"Answer this question: What is love?" The thought just crossed her mind with a mental smirk, knowing that Mikaze hadn't known what it was. "If lyrics just came to you like that, it must have some meaning to it. I felt it back there. If you could tell me how you felt and the experience of love, then I'll fairly hand the song to you. Oh, and you have a timer."

Mikaze hadn't backed down yet. "When's the deadline?"

"Let me see…" Hirano tapped her chin, wondering if she should make things harsh or not. Sure she didn't want to give it away, but she wanted to know how Ai felt at the same time. "In a week, at twelve noon Thursday. I hope to hear a good answer from you by then," she replied. "So, deal or no deal?"

Like the first time he met her, she hadn't allowed him to answer and smiled, "Great," swiftly passing him by.

It didn't matter anyway, because he wasn't going to say no—especially to Aoi.

* * *

**Mia: Ahhhh...Hira-chi...so cruel! Why did I make you SO CRUEL?!**

**Hirano: It's all your fault.**

**Mia: So...do you want to change your personality? Though it's kinda too late for that...6 chapters too late...**

**SO!**

**PLEASE review! I love them like anyone and don't be scared to tell me if you see any problems or grammar errors! I am all about proper grammar! Though my other fanfic probably has tons...**

**WELP! R&R!**


	7. Questions and Answers

**Mia: Yo! Sorry if I was slow to update, had stuff going on. Whelp, it got sorted out, so here's a fresh new chappie out of ze oven! Haha~!**

**I own UtaPri now! On none of the days of the week!**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Questions And Answers

Haruka blushed. "So, you don't know what love is?" she questioned while wondering why Mikaze would come to her for an answer. Then she contradicted herself by thinking that boys wouldn't usually ask other boys for the meaning of love…or would they? It's equally awkward with girls.

Ai nodded. "It's a very complicated emotion that I don't mind much. However, it's about time I know," he said. Nanami wasn't sure if he knew how weird he was acting, but just didn't mind much and tried to answer.

"Well..." She looked to the left, saying, "I don't have much experience with love, but I know that it's a lovely feeling to have. When you feel different around that person, you know that that person has a special place in your heart. When you feel like there's a connection with you and that person, you feel as if…as if it's hard to be apart."

Mikaze watched her expression falter, smiling thoughtfully nonetheless. _A connection…feeling different and difficult to be apart,_ Mikaze thought. "Is it feeling like the phrase 'butterflies in you stomach'?" he asked.

Nanami shook her head. "Not exactly," she replied. "That's not a feeling, it's more of giddiness, I guess—something where you get flustered and shy. Love is more like you want to spend the rest of your life with that person, to have children and grandchildren and love that person until death. Then again…there are different kinds of love."

This puzzled Ai. "Can you tell me?"

"There's sibling love, where two people love each other as siblings and want to care for each other until they're adults and possibly even farther. There's motherly love, where a mother tends the child or someone treats you like a mother would, cooking and feeding you like a baby." She giggled before continuing. "There's fatherly love, where someone spends time with you in sports and such. Then there's friendly love, where that person would hang out with you and share the biggest secrets with you. They'd also do the biggest experiences with you and make you laugh on the gloomiest day. And then there's the love of your life, which was what I was speaking about earlier."

The explanation just squashed the cyan-haired boy's 'brain.' "Just one more question. Have you ever experienced those ways of love?"

Nanami tapped her chin. "Let's see…there's my obaa-chan, who would be both motherly and fatherly love. Then my friend Tomo-chan who was my friend when I was in Saotome Gakuen, but I don't think I've ever experienced love for a man that I'm driven to quite yet."

"Then how do you know how it feels?"

"Tomo-chan likes talking about it. Uh, sorry Mikaze-sempai, but I must be getting back to my composing." Nanami stood up from her chair while walking out. "If you need anything else, I'll try to answer you with the best I can." She beamed, and shut the door. Mikaze sat on his bed in his bedroom, thinking hard at Nanami's explanation of love. He took note of that, and stored it in his brain.

It was time to see the others in case that wasn't right.

"Eh? You're asking me?" Ittoki asked while stumped at why Mikaze would choose him of all people to ask such a strange question.

"Hirano Aoi had known that you loved someone," Mikaze briefly explained. "Knowing that, I thought that possibly you could tell me how it feels from experience. She said that your voice held meaning, and I'd like to know."

_Well if you say it that way_, Otoya thought. "Well, you feel like you'd go crazy around that person. You want to hug her, hold her hand, tell her anything…kiss her…" His face reddened, as he looked away.

Ai's posture kept its poise. "Explain further in more detail," he instructed.

"...Well, it's like you want to do so much with that person, be with her every step of the way and share every first experience with that person. Such as a first date, a first anniversary, and first kiss," he said sheepishly, his ears reddening. Mikaze pressed his lips firmly together, taking note on that and overlapping the information with Haruka's.

Knowing about Ren's reputation, he sought for his perspective of love.

"The swing of things and the smooth flow of love," Jingugi said while using his dart to hit the target board. "Women are like a target. You as the dart must hit their heart and aim for it as many times as possible to fill it up entirely." With another dart in hand, he hit the middle, and repeated the process until there was no more room in the middle left. "It makes the woman only love you, and no one else can steal her heart except you."

Taking this literally, Ai questioned, "But if you steal a woman's heart, does that mean that she would die? I don't see this as love."

Ren stared at him before chuckling. "You truly don't understand the wondrous effects of love. Tell me this, why are you so curious of the meaning?"

"Hirano Aoi had requested me to tell her the meaning of love in order for me to own her composition of 'Winter Blossom.'"

"And why the meaning of love?"

"Because she knows I don't understand it."

"Well that part's obvious," Ren said while twirling the dart in between his fingers. "You're a man of no experience, and cannot ask any others for something like that. You must ride the highway of love to truly understand the feeling. Is there any special girl in mind?"

Mikaze couldn't do that. He was a robot, so what could he do? Robots can't fall in love—not even the right side of the mind would say so. However, Ai had some emotions that came from Aine Kisaragi. Could Kisaragi perhaps fall in love with someone for Ai's sake?

He couldn't do that…he was in a coma after all. Finding his words carefully, Ai replied, "You cannot force someone to fall for someone that quickly."

Jingugi hesitated. "You are a clever one," he subtly complimented while walking towards the board to pluck the darts one by one. He took his time with the process and his words. "A man in love with a woman can occur instantly by merely looking at them, while others find each other after a long while. Some have been friends and have known each other for so long but can't bring themselves to admit that they're in love. Some have a forbidden love that cannot be revealed to a family member or friend, such as Romeo and Juliet."

Ai took that as notes. "But you," Jingugi started in contradict, "I can see from your usually emotionless eyes that you indeed have found a mate. Whom I wonder."

Mikaze blinked perplexedly at this accusation. "I know not what you claim I am," he said at last.

"You sound unsure of yourself," Ren retorted while chuckling. "Very hesitant. You cannot lie to someone who knows when someone's in love. Or rather you're unsure of your feelings…or doubted those relentless emotions in there." He poked the cyan-haired boy's chest for emphasis. "Other than that, you have intrigued me, Mikaze-sama. I enjoy your curiosity, but you will never know the meaning of love unless you give in to it."

Hijirikawa entered the room just when Ren was finished with his words, and questioned Ai's presence. "Just looking for me to ask for the wonderful meaning of an emotion of the heart," Jingugi replied suavely. "Good luck, Mikaze-sama."

Mikaze had learned a lot from the three people he interrogated, yet Ren's words still repeated in his mind. _You're a man of no experience, and cannot ask any others for something like that. You must ride the highway of love to truly understand the feeling._

_I can see from your usually emotionless eyes that you indeed have found a mate. Whom I wonder…_

_You cannot lie to someone who knows when someone's in love._ It echoed in his ears. Not noticing where he was going, he bumped into Syo. "Hey!"

"You're awfully loud."

"You bumped into me!"

"You seeing this should've dodged."

Kurusu groaned, crossing his brows indignantly. "Sheesh, what's your problem? And you're really distracted once I think about it more…you okay?"

"That is none of your business," he dismissively said while walking aside. Syo was curious and walked along with him.

"You're really distracted from something, so what is it?"

Mikaze sensed that he would be a nuisance until he says something. "Jingugi Ren claims that I am in love," he responded.

Syo widened his already large cerulean eyes at this. "You're in love?" he exclaimed questionably. "Wow, I didn't know that someone as stiff as you would ever look at someone that way. Who is it?"

Mikaze stared at him blankly. "I don't know."

Kurusu made a distorted face. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"He claims it because of the look in my eyes, yet I don't give a clue as to whom it could possibly be."

Syo nodded, understanding it. "You're straight, right?"

"Straight? I believe my posture is, but I don't see how it relates to this—"

Syo interrupted, "No, that's not what I meant! I mean you don't love guys, right?" Comprehending this, Mikaze shook his head briskly. "Then you're into girls?"

"I believe I am," the cyan-eyed boy replied. Syo nodded his head again, rubbing his chin. Adjusting his hat, he came with a startling conclusion that even surprised his own self.

"The only girls who are in the dorm are Nanami and Hirano-san…you don't really know Nanami well, do you? Hirano just…I can't imagine anyone liking her that way, that's all."

Mikaze felt a pang in his chest. _Is this the strange feeling of love?_ He wondered. _The feeling is very strange and foreign, almost overwhelming._ "I don't know Haruka that well, but Aoi…"

It smacked the two of them on the face. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Kurusu cried in shock, ending up more as an exclamation than a question. "You can't be serious! How did that happen?!"

"Now don't start jumping to your accusations," Mikaze said calmly, his voice cool and collected. "Your thoughts are wild, I'm not sure about that."

"Well believe it or not sempai," Syo said, "but the heart doesn't lie." Syo himself had taken a small liking to Hirano, who was starting to warm up to the others. However, thinking about it so strangely made him feel strange himself. _Do I like her too? No way, I like Nanami more…what?_

Syo blushed at his thoughts, and the two parted without much conversation afterward. On the way, he stopped at a vending machine for some soda, and found Aoi there trying to fit a bill in. "Ugh, these things never accept bills," she muttered with a tired sigh.

Spotting a shadow, she cocked her head right. "Oh, Kurusu Syo," she said unpretentiously. "This machine's stupid, you go ahead." She stepped back for him to walk in her place.

"No, it's okay!" he exclaimed, as he waved his hands with a flustered face.

Hirano blinked precariously. "May I ask…what's with that face? I just gave you a chance for a soda, and you go and let the chance pass—"

"Fine, fine!" Syo interrupted, shoving his clean bill in and got his soda. He was really embarrassed at what he did not even a minute ago. "U-Uh, Hirano?"

"Hm?"

The words couldn't find his dry mouth but he tried. "W-Well, Ai-sempai said that he might have fallen in love with you…" His face heated up at this, while Hirano twitched, crushing her bill.

"…Is that so?" she muttered while rubbing her temple. "Mikaze Ai? But that's not possible…"

Syo glanced at her. Since he was taller than her (but not by much), he could faintly see her wavering eyes through the glasses. Hirano then looked up to see him really close to her. She jerked back in surprise, which caused Kurusu to realize that he had unconsciously drifted to her. "Ah, I…"

Hirano took a step back, tripping backward at the slippery floor. Syo took swift movements, dropping his soda and pushing a hand on her back, the other on her shoulder. Her eyes closed, waiting for the sore impact, but she didn't feel it, and instead felt warmth on her back.

Syo was way too close to her face…their noses could touch. She opened an eye, and then blinked, gaping at whom she saw. "Kurusu," she mumbled while looking behind her to the floor.

Gulping hard, she stood up. She shot a glare at the blonde, who suddenly blushed a deep scarlet. "I…you continue to surprise me, Kurusu Syo," she finally said.

Hirano then crouched down to pick up Syo's soda. "This is yours," she said as she held it out to him. He took it in discomfiture, attempting to calm his nerves. The way she looked at him at that time when he kept her from falling—it was as if the world paused to Kurusu. Like the background blurred and all he saw was pale skin, blue hair and familiar eyes through those dark-tinted glasses…

"Uh, Hirano? What color are your eyes?" he asked.

Hearing this, Aoi stared at him. "Why do you want to know something so pointless?"

"It's not pointless, I'm just curious because you hide your eyes with those glasses."

Aoi's mouth drew a thin line, glancing at him before letting out a short breath. She reluctantly clasped her hand on Syo's wrist, urging him to come with her if he really wanted to know. Syo then walked alongside with her, her hand still firmly attached to his wrist.

When they reached an empty room, Hirano locked the door. "Look, I'm going to show this once and only once, alright?" she said, earning a hesitant nod from the boy in the hat. She really didn't know why she felt the urge to show him…perhaps it was because he was adorable? Yep, she was going to kill herself later on if _that_ was the reason.

Aoi held her breath for a brief moment before pulling her glasses off. Syo stared into them, widening his eyes at the sight. _They look…exactly like Nanami's!_ Kurusu thought, as his face went agape. _It's so weird on her, as if she glued those eyes on her…_

Feeling anxious, Hirano slipped the glasses back on. "Now you know what my eyes look like," she muttered. "What are you going to do now?"

"It looks so much like someone's—"

"Such as Nanami Haruka's?" Saying the name was difficult for Hirano, since she was accustomed to addressing her as Izumi Hitomi.

Kurusu nodded. Aoi glanced at the clock, narrowing her brows at it and turned to the blonde. "Look, I have to go," she said glibly as she thought of playing the piano in the music room. She excused herself from the room, and left.

"She's acting so weird," Kurusu uttered while scratching his cheek. "One minute she's so mean, the next she's shy, then she's polite…it's hard to keep up with her."

A few moments later, he left the room as well.

* * *

**Mythia: ...Bi-polar Hira-chi! Ah haha...but seriously. Hira-chi's NOT normal.**

**Hirano: Gee, thanks. That makes me feel _real_ good about myself.**

**Mythia: Don't try to act sarcastic girl! You're as girly and adorable as Haru-chi is! Right, Haru?**

**Haruka: Ah...well, I don't know...**

**Free Haruka: *magical poof and sparkles* ...**

**All: ...**

**Mythia: Oh YAY! It's Nanase Haruka from 'Free! Iwatobi Swim Club'! He's awesome at freestyle swimming, ne, Haru?**

**Free Haruka: What am I doing here? ...Mia...it's you...**

**Mythia: *pulls out an inflatable BIG pool* Here, swim fishy boy~!**

**Free Haruka: ... *strips to swim trunks***

**Mythia: Ah haha~! He can't help it, ah ha~!**

**Hirano: ...the hell... *slowly blushes***

**Haruka: Ahh! Ohhhh... *covers eyes and runs out***

**Mythia: Well, please review and I'll give you a cookie! Or a whole cake! It was my mom's birthday last Friday (4/4)! :P**


	8. Train of Thoughts

**Mia: SO sorry if I was slow to update...gahhhh... XP**

**I don't own UtaPri, but like practically every fanfiction writer, I WISH~**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Train Of Thoughts

Hirano instinctively grazed the keys, feeling its familiarity. She started playing around with the instrument, pressing the keys for the melody of 'Maji Love 2000%.' "Nisen pa, saiko na love," she sang quietly to herself as she found the bass to it.

A head leaned over her right shoulder, and the glossy piano reflected who was behind. "Hey, are you singing STARISH's song? Aw~ No fair!"

Aoi flinched, smacking the brunette's head in irritation. "Know what space is, dimwit," she huffed while her hand was about to close the piano. Seeing this, Reiji's hand held onto hers, preventing any of her intentions.

"That's really mean for someone to reprimand someone who's older~!" he whined while Aoi just held her cold stare.

"It doesn't matter how old you are, whether you're twenty-three or sixteen," she said indignantly, referring to their ages. Kotobuki cocked his head, thinking about her look and staring at her forehead. "…What?"

He then burst into laughter, pulling off the girl's hood and ruffling her blue clustered hair that swept in different directions, mostly parted to the right on Reiji's perspective. "Hey Hira-Hira, do you realize that you never call me by anything?"

She stoned. "H-Hira-Hira?" she repeated with a twitched eye.

"Say," Kotobuki said while leaning his face to hers in an uncomfortable manner, "how will you address me?"

Blinking owlishly, Hirano gathered her thoughts and did the stare. It could be felt for miles, the whole building feeling weak all of a sudden. But the ones who actually see it with their eyes would die if they weren't well built on their supposed-to-be toned muscles (which would mean that they would faint and most likely go to the hospital earning blindness and trauma but still be alive...death would be better actually).

However, Kotobuki was almost like an alien. He just laughed in front of her face, wiping straining tears falling down his merry cheeks that formed dimples. He clutched his chest and would roll on the floor if he must, but then remembered that he was a mature adult. "AH!" he exclaimed. "Your face is so CUTE~! I even saw your eyes through your glasses!"

Hirano tilted her head slightly. "Excuse me?"

"Now," he lifted his body upright, still smiling, "what will you call me?"

Hirano was at a loss for words. "Well…I would usually address people by their last and first names—"

"What about Koto-Koto?" Aoi twitched, shaking her head vigorously. "Reiji-chan?"

"Who do you think I am to call anyone what's-their-name-chan?"

Kotobuki just chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. "How about…Kotobuki-sempai? Otoyan called me that once when I corrected him, but at least it's something. Kotobuki Reiji is just no good." He whisked a finger on her face, the girl's eyes following the movements.

Catching herself, she questioned, "And why not?" Hirano arched a brow at this, her arms crossed below her chest.

"Just call them by either their first name or their last! Such as Ran-Ran—you call him Kurosaki Ranmaru. Wouldn't it just be better for Kurosaki-sempai or Ranmaru-san? Or even Ranmaru-kun?"

Her brows narrowing, she shook her head. "That's not in my dictionary. I refuse to use any name appendages."

Cecile happened to walk by, and listened in. There was a crack, and he tried to be as silent as he could while watching whatever room it gave for his sight. Their conversation was hard to hear, but Cecile was so used to being a cat that his ears were trained to hear sensitively. "H-Hey, Kotobuki Reiji! P-Put me down!"

"Aha, you're stuttering Rano! That's so cute~!"

"R-Rano?"

"Ah ha, so you like that name!"

"PUT ME DOWN OR ELSE YOU'RE DEAD!"

Aijima jumped in surprise at the outburst, leaning forward even closer to the crack. He heard Kotobuki laughing in the background, seeing Hirano punching his back to no avail with him picking her up kidnapping style. "I won't unless you say my name!"

"I did! Reiji Koto—oh..." She stopped in mid-sentence, and then glanced at the boy's shoulder-length brown locks. She groaned, "Fine…Kotobuki…s-san…"

Reiji stopped laughing, hearing the girl saying his suggestion. "Well a promise is a promise," he said while letting her foot touch the ground. With a grunt, Aoi stood up and dusted her jeans.

"You're so stupid," she muttered spitefully while giving the boy one last glare before smacking his head hard with her stony hand. "That's for touching me."

It hurt so hard the feeling even reached the cat boy, whose hairs stood on end at what he saw. Hirano continued to scold mercilessly, smacking her head in irritation and then she stiffened. She turned to face the door, which caused Aijima to scamper away. "…Aijima?"

"You mean Aijima-san~"

Her knuckles met his swollen head. "Shut up."

Meanwhile, while Cecil continued to run, he bumped into Haruka. "Cecil-san! I'm sorry!" she exclaimed with overflowing kindness as she inspected the boy who fell on the ground (so much for his feet who failed to compete with his cat-like reflexes in the past).

"You did nothing wrong, Haruka," he said with a pained smile as he stood up with the help of Nanami's hand held tightly in his. "I saw Aoi with Reiji back in the practice room, and she kept smacking him from his teasing."

Haruka blankly stared. _Such a short temper she has, _Aijima mindlessly thought as Nanami just sighed. "Hirano-san…it's difficult to put her personality into words. Well, I need to go out to get some things. I'll be back a little late." She smiled warmly, which melted the brown-haired boy's heart, his greenish blue eyes softening.

But for some reason, he pictured that same warm smile on Hirano, and it actually seemed fit. _It's strange to think such things…_

He disregarded the weird moment in his brain and walked along while whistling before being pulled away by the count, Camus, for slacking on his idol duties.

Syo couldn't help but concentrate on Hirano and his feelings toward her. He had no idea what he felt…it was like he hated the way she spoke so cruelly to others that tried to comfort her yet he was compelled to know her and understand her ways of thinking. She showed her kindness in unexpected and unfamiliar ways, but it made her unique and different from anyone Kurusu had ever met.

Nanami Haruka was someone he loved ever since she shared the same passion with HAYATO with him with Hyuga Ryuya. However, Hirano was as if she was someone he had known ever since he was born. Nanami showed kindness and concern for others, while Hirano would bluntly tell them what they needed or give it to them if someone needed help. Haruka wished for people to be happy with music, while Aoi merely corrected it if the piece was done wrong, even going further and deeper with emotion.

They did share some characteristics though. They both had a passion and strong pull and sensation for music that flowed in others who listened, and would keep others from their personal problems, shutting them out. They would think that they could tackle their own issues themselves without any help and comfort, but end up with it anyway.

Kurusu's eyes snapped back onto the paper in front of him. _This is Nanami's composition,_ he thought. _I wonder what Hirano would write for me if she composed…_

While he continued to think silently, Aoi and Reiji were still in the room. "Rano~ Please stop, I'm sorry!" he cried apologetically, clutching his throbbing head filled with popping bruises. "I won't tease you again, I promise!"

"Now you know the consequences to your meaningless actions," Hirano spat, giving him one last slap on the face before sitting down on the piano chair. Once she saw that he was really sorry, her face suddenly paled. _I did that? I may have gone too far…b-but those are just my reflexes for the past years..._

She snapped her thoughts apart, reminding herself that he deserved every single one of her hits. However, she felt guilty no matter how many times she told herself the opposite. Groaning with her eyes rolled up, she whirled around, facing the black and white keys, and started playing around with it before she found the right one. It flowed easily in her, as she tried some bass with her left hand pressing the keys professionally. "I love you tsuite oide," she mimicked Kotobuki, who blinked. "Legend days, kanaete ageru, dear my precious..."

She started playing faster, singing to the beat. "Dangerous de, aichichi na jikan sugoso ka," she sang while playing the keys. Kotobuki continued to blink at her, as she sang it. (A/N: These lyrics were done by memory. I'm sorry if I messed up somewhere...grah~)

"No, no missing!" he sang in, which caused Hirano to stop. "Hey, keep playing! You're really good!"

Aoi's fingers remained still, before resuming for his sake. He sang the song without Hirano singing anymore, to his disappointment. Reiji truly enjoyed her subtle and smooth voice that sounded really cute. He would say that out loud if he weren't aware of the brutal outcome that came with it though. Before he knew it, he finished with, "Eien no yume, oshieyou..."

He frowned for once at this. "Man, I wish this song never ended," he said with a pout. "I loved your singing voice, Rano! You must sing more often!"

Disliking compliments, Hirano shook her head with a glower. "No," she directly refused. "It's inexperienced, imperfect, and filled with flaws that would bore you if I say them all."

Kotobuki thought about her lies. _A woman of words, _he thought. "Name one."

"The range isn't even six octaves, like a professional eight-octave singer I cannot compare to."

"Name another."

"It tends to become pitchy."

"And?"

"I lose my voice often in singing, causing broken notes. It gets out of tune. It strains often. It sounds strange in a low register. It's very flat on an alto register, and out of control on high treble."

Reiji smiled deceitfully. "Anything else?"

Hirano became stagnant, her eyes narrowing dangerously. Bunching her lips up, she left the room. "Why am I answering your stupid questions?" Smacking her forehead, she bumped into someone's chest that dropped his things. "I'm sorry," she brusquely apologized, bending down to pick up several of the man's things.

"You sound angry," he noted, looking up in an attempt to see the girl's eyes. She looked up, realizing that the glasses were drooping off her nose and she pushed it back in.

"Ichinose…san," she tested, mentally smacking herself at how inexplicable it sounded. Tokiya arched a brow at this. "…Kotobuki-san had told me to address others as such."

Acknowledging her words, he stood up and held out his hand for the stuff she took. "Watch where you're going," he spoke icily as she handed it to him.

Aoi shrugged. "I see that only a certain girl can charm you," she said insipidly before walking along. He blinked, turning around to see the girl moving into the hall.

_She could read even the hardest of minds to penetrate, _Ichinose gruffly thought as he noticed something unfamiliar in his hands. It was a disc cover with a CD, with the words 'Yakusoku no Basho e' written on it. Deciding not to give it back, he hid it behind his arms filled with things.

Ittoki Otoya spotted Aoi in his room when he opened it, jumping in surprise. "Eh? Hirano!" he exclaimed in shock and surprise as he stood there in her sight.

Aoi waved, concentrating on her laptop and fidgeting in her bag. "Darn, it's not here," she grumbled gallingly while pinching her nose. "Ittoki…san, I must ask you to leave unless you have found a disc of some sort."

He blinked precariously. "Disc?" His face was blank as he tilted his head.

"Argh," she grumbled without much thought as she shuffled into her bag with a deep frown. "It's not here…"

Otoya leaned over. "Is there something wrong?" he asked concernedly.

"Unless you see a disc with a blue case in it I suggest you leave me be." Ittoki really wanted to be of some help to the neglecting girl. She tended to duck her head out of questions like a smooth criminal.

"Hirano-san, if you're having trouble with something, you should rely on others for help," Ittoki said.

Aoi huffed at this predicament. _That song's so personal. What if someone sees it? Even worse listen to it?_

Realizing that she held her breath, Aoi sighed. _Great, my train of thought collapsed…_

"Ittoki," she stood up, "is your hair natural?"

The conversation turned its tables on…Otoya's hair? "D-Did I just—?"

"Yes."

"Did you say—?"

"Yes."

"Do I—?"

She raised a hand up with a nod. "W-Well, yes it is…why?"

"Do you know anyone with experience of dying hair?"

Otoya jumped at this. It was completely random and out of the ordinary for Aoi to say something like this. The girl smacked her head. "…W-Why?"

"Because I'd like to remove my stupid unnatural hair color," she simply stated. Ittoki flinched at knowing something new about her. "Do you know anyone or not?"

Ittoki thought hard. "W-Well, Syo might know. He would know those sorts of things. Mikaze-sempai and Kurosaki-sempai too, they might know, since their hair's a bit..." He scratched his head at an annoying thought pestering his mind. He just had to know. "Hey, Hirano-san…what's your natural hair color?"

Aoi looked up with a blank stare. "Would that sort of information benefit your life in any sort?" she questioned.

"My understanding of you?"

"I'm not telling you." She stood up. "I need to go find my disc. I think Ichinose-san has it. That underhanded dog…" She left.

Ittoki just hung his head. _That…that stuttering! What was that?! I sounded so stupid! Just looking at her makes my train of thought go wild…like Nanami sometimes..._

_EH?! D-Do I like Hirano-san?!_

* * *

**Mia: Aw~ Ikki-chi, you like Hira-chi? Kawaii~!**

**Hirano: It is not. Genkis aren't my type.**

**Mia: I-Ikki-chi's here, you know...**

**Ittoki: Ah...I understand, sorry...it's just a story...**

**Mia: *mimics 'Finding Nemo'* Oh, oh, I see...DENIAL. *pushes Ittoki to Hirano and holds out a camera* Say cheese! Oh, a kiss might be nice too!**

**Hirano: W-W-Wha?**

**Ittoki: G-Gah! M-Mia san! Please don't make us do this! *squirms***

**Mia: *mimics 'Frozen'* Hira-chi! Why are you holding back from such a MAN? *sings* ~Is it the clumpy way he walks~? Or the grumpy way he talks~? OR HOW HE ONLY LIKES TO TINKLE IN THE WOODS~?**

**Hirano: *stares blankly at Ittoki* ...You like to pee in the woods?**

**Ittoki: W-W-WHAT?! *blushes madly* N-N-NO! I don't do that! Not at all!**

**Mia: HAHA, I'm joking you two lovebirds~ I might as well ship you, because you two are super duper cute! Hm...what is Hirano's zodiac sign? If it's Sagittarius, it'll be a match made in Heaven with Aries!**

**Ittoki: H-How'd you know my zodiac sign?**

**Mia: *taps chin* Hm...I think I saw it somewhere. Your birthday's in April, so that's Aries. Wait a minute...I'm Sagittarius...Ah ha! Seems like I'm compatible with Ikki-chi~! And Leo too, I'm compatible with a Leo! Tokiya's a Leo! I MUST TEASE HIM~!**

**Until next time then! Please review~!**


End file.
